Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal III: God's Crisis
by Legend355
Summary: A treachery of an old friend condmened the universe and started a war in the Earth, now Yuma Tsukumo must learn how to become an adult in a new world, the war has an objective, to recover the three Divine Numbers (Astralian, Barian and Earthling), the first creations of Numeron Dragon! new characters, romance, violence and epic duels awaits in this new adventure!
1. The Movie, The Divine Number Strikes!

Welcome Ladies and gentlemen to a new story about Yugioh Zexal and of course it has some meanings why I want to do this fanfiction.

First of all on this side of the pacific, Zexal just didn't clicked, I don't know maybe the plot holes, maybe the godawful development of the main carácter, the por treat to the side characters and even so, the terrible structured duels, not having a divine trinity oh and the open final, just some of the reasons why zexal just failed to achieve what Dm, Gx and even 5d's did on America

Well after watching it, I've just decided to do this and give zexal a total 180 degrees turn on its story, trying to close those plotholes, solving all the problems that the saga had, and giving a total new spirit to this part of the Yugioh Franchise (Yes, a serious one) and of course to practice a little my english skills because my native languaje is spanish

Of course I give you some advices as I rated this fanfic as T, and maybe I will have the need to change it to M in the near future because, Zexal III will have gore, mild lenguaje, sexual themes but nothing really explicit, and some characters will have a total change of character and yes, I'm going to use the japanese names not the 4kids ones.

And a last one, some characters have been aggregated on the final trip to the new adventure at the end of Zexal like Anna and Catherine, for plot purposes (Real ones, no fanservice)

So that's it, Lets start the adventure with the introduction, or as I call it...!

 **¡Yugioh Zexal the film: The Divine Number Attacks!**

They've thought that they have destroyed him but it didn't happened like that, so a new adventure just have started for Yuma and his friends because right now, they have to kill him definitively, Don Thousand, that bastard barian god and guilty of the evil behaviour of the 7 barian lords

Passing through that strange portal, Astral recieved all the group, he was already worried about Don Thousand return but even with that on mind, really happy for watching Yuma and his friends

And then, the meeting took place

-¡Astral!- yelled Yuma happy for watching his friend again, almost wanting to hug him

-Yuma, guys, it's really good to see all of you again- the alien said –But right now, we have to solve some issues, I suppose that you have noticed's happening-

-Of course, Thousand wants to come back, damn just when I've thought that Yuma and I have destroyed him on that duel- Ryoga showed his angry

-Calm down Nasch, because we are here to finally kill him- Rei just relaxed while floating in the air -But, how?-

-Well speaking about this, Eliphas wants to talk with all of you, we have created a definitive weapon that we hope, it will finally defeat Thousand- Astral said it with total confidence

-Ufff, it looks like this time it will not last long, that's good- Kotori sighed in relief

-That's right Kotori, so don't worry-said Yuma

Then he reminded what his friend said just moments ago –Yuma… I love your smile- and then he realized that they still were holding hands -Hehehe

-What's wrong Yuma?

-Oh, nothing Kotori- he said releasing her hand -Well guys let's go to destroy Don Thousand once for all!

-Yes!-

After some minutes they arrived to the astral tower,inside Eliphas was waiting, really serious looking to the group

-The Numeron Code has worked well, with the merge of the Astral and Barian worlds, We have thought that everything was solved, and now that the 7 barian lords have forgotten a part of their memories they will be great allies but... someone doesn't want this to happen- and then he looked at the sky –Don Thousand-

And finally all of them have landed in front of him

-Ok Eliphas they're here, explain them- Astral talked

Eliphas sighed –Yes, its a shame having to ask you for help but this is something that would give both worlds some problems… Don Thousand is back and this is something that you already know, but maybe something worse, it looks like he's planning to conquer the earth-

That planted some doubts in the group

-Well Eliphas, and how is supposed we are going to destroy him?- asked Kaito seriously –Last time it happened that he returned even being defeated-

-And that's something we have thought too, but it appears that while the Chaos forcé exist, he can come back all the times he want… or that's what he thinks- then the astralian smiled

-What do you mean?- asked Yuma

-Follow me please- Eliphas invited the entire group

Entering finally in the tower, the entire group noticed Ena, she was holding in her hands a kind of a big and brilliant blade whit a green jewel in the lug

-They're finally here- Ena finally noticed the group

And finally the group was in front of the astralian woman

-Explaim them Ena-

She brandished the blade, delighting all the presents, aside of Shark

-Do you believe that you can do something with that simple knife?- asked Shark

-But it doesn't look like a simple one- replied V as answer

-Yes, it's like it has some kind of pure energy, its beautiful- III was still wondering about the shine of the blade

-Wow, What you can do with that?- inquired Cathy with curiosity

-These blade was prepared since the very moment that both Astral and Barian worlds have merged again, to protect both world for any menace specially from Don Thousand, Ena and me prepared that weapon to weaken him, concentrating inside it the biggest power in Astral World, the power of Rank Up- explained Eliphas remembering its creation

-If Eliphas is not wrong, the power of this blade will be enough to weaken Thousand, when someone strikes him whit it, its only a matter of a duel to erase him definitively- Ena then aproached to Yuma to lend him the Astralian Blade –I trust in all of you guys that you will save the destiny of the two worlds again-

-Right, thank you Ena, Eliphas and also you Astral, this time we will definitively destroy Thousand-

But when all of this was happening, in a mountain on the barians side, Don Thousand was contemplating the world, wanting to create chaos again, he was determinated to do this

-What a disaster, the Numeron Code did what should have never done,merging Astral and Barian world, and that's all Astral fault…It doesn't matter, I'm back to return all to normal once more…-

On that moment Thousand closed his eyes and started to think

-Oh the 7 barian lords, What happened with you? You are not more the same … maybe you have salvation… no you haven't, at least not all… there is one which can be again a great emperor, maybe he was a traitor but he had everything I want to rule this world-

And he imagined the entire group walking for the astralian streets

-Vector, Will be you?

But while everyone were walking before going to the misión, Kaito decided to explain a plan to Shark and Yuma

-Guys, to find Thousand in an easier way into the Barian zone we must have to divide in groups

-It sound good, How?- asked Yuma

-Well, I want to go with the Arclights, Droite and Gauche to the south-

-Good, Im going with Girag, Alit, Durbe, Misael and my sister to the east-

-Ok, so it leaves me with Kotori, Anna, Cathy, Rei and Astral to the north-Yuma now was excited, not wanting to wait -We must talk with them right now, lets end the evil for once-

-Don't obfuscate Yuma, now it sounds really easy, simply stab these thing to Thousand, challenge him to a duel and that's all but, If he has a trap for us?- Kaito was analyzing the situation

-You're right, Thousand is not easy to handle, I still remember when we confronted the number with 100000 attack points- Shark was irritated for remebering

On that moment Yuma said –Well… I can't remember that-

And an instant facepalm for both Kaito and Shark

-Sometimes I just realize that you are becoming more idiot every day!- Ryoga shouted to him

-Please, is nothing to blame me please, now we have to talk with the others-Said Yuma in his defense

The 3 guys now communicated the plan to the others, for any doubt the reminded that the chaos energy that was flowing in that world allowed them to fly, so thanks of that they would go faster to any direction, and that will help them to assist another group in an emergency situation

-Now for Thousand!- shouted Yuma -Kattobingu daze, ore!-

But in the top of the tower, Eliphas and Ena were talking

-Do you think that they will accomplish this?-

-I don't know Ena, I have a bad feeling-

-For Don Thousand?-

-It can be… he's stronger I feel it but, What will be the reason that I'm so worried? Because is not only Don Thousand-

-Why are you saying that?

-Well, the destruction that Thousand represent has returned, its true, but even if We are prepared with the astralian blade, Why he have returned?, maybe destruction?, return the barian world to their past state? What he wants now?

Ena now was worried –Maybe you're right because I'm also feeling his power growing, but is so confusing, Caused of the chaos energy?-

-That's clear damn- Eliphas then showed his worries –Astral your intentions were good but maybe you have condemned all of us-

Hours later and after a tiring quest asking all the people who was on another cities, nothing, Thousand was there somewhere, but maybe hiding, Doing what?

Kaito's group were already tired, Shark group were asking again the other aliens if they saw him, but with Yuma group, while walking through a forest, they went finally tired

-Dammit, stupid Thousand, were is he?- asked Yuma to the air while sitting in the floor

-Auch, my paws are in pain for walking so much, why we are not flying?- asked Catherine whining a lot

-I feel that the chaos energy is ending gradually, if we continue flying like that eventually we will finally exhaust it- explained Rei –Shit, just when I wanted to crush Thousand head-

-Jajajaja- Anna was laughing to the rest of the group –It's a shame that all of you doesn't have something like my flying bazooka-

-Just what the hell have you got something like that?!- Asked Kotori really angry

-Oh poor all of you jeje… Eh?- in that moment Anna noticed a giant thunder falling at the east –Hey guys, Shark group wasn't in the east?

-Of course… Thousand could be there!-

-Wait Yuma, How is supposed that all of us can go there? Using the chaos energy will take us some time- Rei recriminated him

-That's true-

But then his friend aproached him –Look, you and Astral can use the zexal power and Anna has that…thing, but even with all of will get late until arriving there-

-And whats your suggestion Rei?- asked Astral

Rei was thinking, of course something like arriving on time was important, on that momento he have got a posible solution

-Yuma, give me the astralian blade, if Nasch and the others are there, right now they would be fighting against Thousand, so if I use the chaos energy to arrive there i will be fast enough to arrive on time-

But Astral was in doubt, of course he remembers when, as Vector, Rei did lot of terrible crimes, only difference is that thanks of the Numeron Code his evil was gone, at least in his observation

So he asked his partner –Yuma, Are you sure?

-Well…-

But on that moment and as a terrible surprise, a big group of horrible creatures were appearing, scaring both Cathy and Kotori

-Kyaaaaaaaa!-

-Finally this turned into something interesting!- and now Anna prepared her bazooka -Come on creatures!-

That changed Yuma mind, so he finally agreed with Rei's plan–Ok no other option, I trust in you Rei, I hope that you can help the others while we are fighting these things- and Yuma lend the blade to Rei

-Thank Yuma, Go for these monsters!- and whit that the barian started his flight at all speed

-Yuma, if we use the Zexal we can fight against them, even using our monsters-

-Jeje, Ok lets go!- so both partners claped their hands -¡Let's Overlay! ¡Zexal III is here!

-Wow, he is handsome!- Yelled both Cathy and Anna looking at him

-Thanks girls, well lets go- inmediatly he materialized a sword and in his duel disc he placed the card of Number 39: Kibo'o Hope –Let's end them all-

But while all these thing were happening in a giant cave, when the thunder landed, Don Thousand was already there

-Since my loss, that voice have told me some things, even something amazing, the Numeron Dragon with the univeres he have created 3 special numbers, for the astralians, the barians and the earthlings, the Barian one is here and they are the Divine Numbers, sons of the creators… numbers which Astral could not control- and he smiled

Looking inside the cave he found a giant lava pit and resting in a little hole in the wall, a little orb of red energy, the divine number was there

-Huh, that was easy- he just went floating over the pit to finally take the number –Now here is, Number 108: Cresha The divine Barian, with him on my side, even if he is not as powerful as the Numeron Dragon, it will be enough, no other people knows the location of the other numbers, and while I don't even know where they are, with Cresha iI can found them in just matter of time!-

And the thunder resounded in the mountain, on the closest city the barian emperors have noticed it

-Here is Thousand!- Shouted Rio

-Great, finally I can punch his stupid face!- talked Girag thigtening his knucles

-But we can't say too much, just imagine the reason why that tremendous thunder landed there- Durbe was analizing the situation

But, like in the forest, lots of monsters instantly appeared on the city, all the barians there were most of them running, but other ones went ready to fight like their lords

-Dammit, there is no time to lose, we have to go for Thousand!- Alit adviced their partners, but when Girag, Durbe and himself were running, the monsters surronded the Kamishiro brothers and Misael -Goddamitt this is not fair!-

-Calm yourselves, we're going to take care here- Misael replied instantly

-With the matter of time we only have one option, we will spy Thousand and we will comunícate inmediatly to all of you- said Durbe, so he Alit and Girag went to the mountain using the remaining chaos energy on the environment –Damn, it's getting weaker at every time, what's happening?-

-The chaos power is turning off, if We dont arrive on the mountain to stop Thousand it will be game over- Alit was irritated with that idea

-Don't waste the time brats, lets go for him!- yelled Girag

But with the other 3 lords on the city

-He, these monsters doesn't have an idea what awaits them- smirked Misael while morphing into barian mode

-Certainly- Rio did the same morphing on Merag

-Let's end these thing to kill faster that bastard of Thousand-Now Nasch appeared on scene

-Go on: Ragna Zero, Silent Honor Ark, Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon!- and the cited monsters instantly started to destroy that freaks

But in the mountain, the other barian lords finally arrived, the have entered to the cave thanks to an access tunnel, the just watched Thousand finally taking the divine number behind some rocks

-What's this- asked Alit pretty worried –That card… emanates an incredible power

-This sucks, just when I wanted to finally punch Thousand face- also Girag wen worried like his partner

-This is horrible, we must talk with Nasch and the other ones-

Durbe tried to go through the tunnel with his partners, but as a surprise the exit was blocked with some falling rocks

-Where do you think you are going?- asked Thousand

Instant shock for the 3 lords –Fuck, he knew that we are here- expresed Alit scared

-And is more powerful than before- Girag said like an statue

-If you want to survive you have to defeat me- expresed grimly the barian god

Durbe then sighed –Nasch, Merag I hope that everything is ok in your fight- and turned into barian form –If there is no other option-

-This will be a good trainment to awake the powers of the Divine Number-

But while this was happening, Rei arrived at full speed but he noticed something, the chaos energy in the air was finally finishing

-Damn this can't be true… but at least I've arrived here- and he watched the tunnel –And inside is Thousand-

While walking inside, in the horrific duel, the 3 barian lords have summoned their 3 Chaos Number, but only with 800 points left, while Thousand was ready to crush them

-Not bad, you have resisted two rounds that's great… But it's over, I actívate Chaos Numeron Ritual, with this I can treat 4 monsters and the proper card as monster with a determinated level and make an instant overlay network with them, I choose level 12!-

-Level 12, Is this some kind of joke?!- asked Durbe astonished

-No, I proceed, Exceed Summon, apear Number C1000 Numerinous the Divine Giant! (Atk: 10000)

-What in the hell is that thing?!- Alit almost went nuts looking at that incredible monster

-It's your destruction, Numerinous Kill Giant Red Hand!-

-No, please my monster no!-

But when Girag was fearing for his life, Durbe reacted

-I will not let this happen, Number Defense Wall actívate, any number monster that is atacked cannot be destroyed and the battle damage is reduced in the diference between both monsters in battle ranks!

-He-

Bute ven with that the rain of the giant almos destroyed the 3 emperors

-¡Graaaaargggh!-

Alit/Durbe/Girag lp: 100

-Good defense, but you can not do anything, and you can try anything,, becaus Numerinous negates any other Chaos Number effect on the field, so for you, Numerinous is invincible-

-What a pity, this couldn't be worse-

But Alit will eat his words, because when Thousand finished his ruthless attack, Giant Red Hand, Starfallen and Battlin went inmediatly destroyed

-It can't be!- yelled the 3 lords

-Do you believe that I will allow you to get some chance? Pitiful, Numerinous can destroy any of your monsters after finishing the battle phase

-Dammit, please Durbe créate a miracle- asked Girag to his partner

And again Durbe sighed –Please I know that, damn I don't want to die again… (4 cards)- and he watched his card, a sight of hope -Yes, I actívate Re Exceed, with that i can return any exceed monster to mi field and overlay it with two cards in the graveyard as units if they have the same level ¡Return Number 102, Star Seraph Sentry! (Atk: 2500)

-And that was for…?- asked Thousand

-I actívate his effect, I detach an unit to negate all the effects of a monster an reduce its attack in half! And the obvious choose is Numerinous! (atk: 5000)

-Interesting, not enough but interesting- said his enemy not paying much attention

But Durbe was determinated –You will eat your words, I actívate Megamorph, as we have less life points, Star Seraph Sentry attacks is duplicated (Atk: 5000) ¡Go on Seraph, destroy Numerinous with your Star Arrow!-

Thousand was not worried with that action

-And now, if Seraph would be destroyed, I can detach his last unit to prevent it!

-Good job Durbe!- his partners were amazed for his action

And finally Seraph destroyed Numerinous with his arrow

-Well, not so bad I guess…but for that I'm going to thank you-

-What?!

-Destroying mi number just let him to achieve his inmediatly superior mode, Prepare to feel the horror!-

And finally a big quake, which took Rei out of guard

-What's happening here?-

And in the duel, Thousand started to laugh

-Jajaja, I summon CI1000, Numerronius Numerronia! (Atk: 100000!)- and inmediatly the dark titan apeared, shocking and scarind the 3 lords

-What a fucking joke, it has 100000 of attack!- yelled Alit shocked of watching it

-Of course, when he is on the field you can't attack other monsters, and if you don't declare an attack, automaticaly I won the duel!- yelled Thousand like a freak

-Shit, I just left one card placed down and end my turn (1 card) please that a miracle ocurrs-

But hardly a miracle will happen, with their barian partners fighting and the other gropus in other places, it was just matter of time…

-Now is my turn (2 cards)- and he looked it, the oportunity to show the chaos –Look what we have here, Ultimate Number Ritual activated, this allows me to use any card in my graveyard as exceed material with a max of 3, and i use it including Numerinous!

-This is just crap, Thousand just cheat like there is no tomorrow- sighed Girag really pissed

-I créate the rank 8 Overlay Network, the son of the Numeron Dragon!

-What just he said?!- yelled his opponents

On that very moment, the entire environment on the planet went darker

-Oh shit- Rei tried to enter in the tunnel

And in the duel, the absolute fear

-Exceed Shoukan! Enter divine power! Number 108: Cresha the Divine Barian! (Atk: ?)-

-Please, just like this was what we need- sighed Alit

And from the sky an insane light appeared and from that surrounded for 3 red light, the entity appeared slowly

On that very moment, Eliphas looked at the environment and finally he understood what was happening

-Oh no, The Divine Numbers!-

-What?!- asked Ena

-The Divine Numbers…I've thought that the were only a myth but only them, aside of the Numeron Dragon can make something like this, if Thousand has one of them on his hands we have serious problems…Astral told me about them once and now Thousand have one-

But in the duel, the 3 lords were terrified looking at that entity

-It's over, whe Cresha is summoned all my monster are attached to him as exceed materials and the best thing is happening, Cresha attack and defense point are the combinatoin of all attack and defense points of his materials

And finally the entity took for, a big red dragon with a ruby armor and green fiery eyes, that now had a 4th material was unleashing an evil power (Atk: ¡110000!)

-Please, we cannot end like this, I want to see my dear Kotori one more time!- Alit remindend the beautifull girl on that momento

-Is this just end like this? This sucks, Nasch, Merag, I'm sorry, I wanted to protect both of you but right now, I've just failed, please defeat Thousand- Asked Durbe for himself

-That was a good practice to watch Cresha power, but is over, Cresha kill them all! Barian Judgement!-

And finally a tremendous red thunder was expelled from the dragon mouth, crushing the 3 lords almost instantly

On the city, Merag, Nasch and Misael witnessed this in horror

-This can't be posible!- yelled Misael shocked

-No, Alit, Girag…Durbe, Not them, this is not happening!- Merag was worried for her friends, almost crying

-That fucking bastard, this is unforgivable!- Nasch just was really pissed

On the south Kaito's group just witnessed this tremendous power, while flying toward the mountain, Yuma still on zexal III form was carring Kotori with his hand whereas Cathy went up on Anna flying bazooka, so they had the need to dodge the energy

-What the hell was that?!- asked Anna terrified

-Whenever it was, it was nothing good, we have to arrive to the mountain… Rei can be on danger!- replied Yuma

And finally on that terrible scenario, nothing, the 3 just turned into ashes

Alit/Durbe/Girag: 0...

-Phew… And that was the power of one of the Numeron Dragon sons? I'm really surprised with that-

But being distracted for that raw power was more than enough for Rei to throw the astralian blade to his chest, with a total success

-What the hell…?

-That was a close call for me, I almost get caught for that energy- and finally the barian witnnesed the destruction –Man you really wanted to kill them, right?-

-You again, Do you want to kill me?-

-And definitively- the Rei turned into Vector –But something I can't tolerate is that you used that amount of power to humilliate my barian comrades…and I'm feeling their energies even after their death, Guys please, give me your strenght to confront that monster, only like that I have a chance against him!-

And inmediatly, the final will of Alit, Giarg and Durbe fall into him as energy, morphing him into his mega form once more

-Do you believe that even with this on my chest, you have a chance against me?- Thousand tried to remove the bladebut it was imposible –Pure light energy…so maybe I can pull it out through a duel-

-I will make sure that it doesn't happen!- And Vector prepared his duel disc

-Duel!-

(4000/4000)

-Just let me inform you something Thousand, thanks to Astral we have now again some number cards, so this allows me to confront you at full power-

-So let me take the first round (6 cards) I pass-

-Do you believe that i'm an stupid?! (6 cards) I know what happened when you have done this before, that joke of letting pass your turn, you did the same against Misael and you defeated him like a toy, I will not fall in that trick-

-You can say that, but even if you know I can do this, as i don't have any card on my field I can actívate the field spell from my hand ¡Numeron Network!

Instantly the lava pit and all the cave was covered by dark energy

-Sigh, that was strange… I summon Shinning Destroyer on defense (Def: 1800) and I place 2 cards down, that's all (3 cards)

-Not bad I supose (6 cards) I summon Numeron Defender (atk: 400)- inmediatly a little gremlin appeared –He allows me to summon another one with it's effect negated (atk: 400) with bot of them I porceed to créate the Rank 4 overlay network, Exceed Summon! Appear now Numeron Axe Destroyer (Atk: 2200)

-Changing your old strategies? Pitiful- laughed Mega Vector

-That can be true, but it Works at least, normally my monster would have to detach their units in order to actívate their effects, but thanks to Numeron Network is not neccesary, And I actívate its effect to destroy your two trap cards!-

-What a problema, but I'm wating for your attack-

-Come on Numeron Axe Destroyer, destroy Shinning Destroyer!-

But when the giant gremlin destroyed the other monster, Vector smiled

-Good choice Thousand, because when Shinning Detroyed leaves the field bot of uss recieve 800 points of damage!-

-What a waste of a defense, I discard Numeron Star to negate any damage, so you will be the only one to be affected-

-Dammit

Vector lp: 3200

-I place a card faced down and I end my turn (2 cards)- Thousand was really calm, not being affected for the blade on that moment

-How much I have to wait until the blade makes effect (4 cards) I place Shinning Sly on defense and I place one card face down, that's all-

-That's all? (3 cards) Because I'm going to destroy it-

-Not this time, from my graveyard I actívate Devil Damnation, it automaticaly equips to a monster of yours, negating all of its special effect, so you can forget your plans-

-Interesting move, so I have to proceed with Numeron Striker (atk: 1800) Now…-

-If you want to attack forget about it, because Sly cannot be targeted for attacks if there is an exceed monster in the field, and i'm affrad that your Axe Destroyer has this requirement-

-Lame, that's all (2 cards)

-It's my turn (3 cartas), I summon Shinning Rabbit (atk: 800) Then I actívate Shinning Bridge, and if I have a Shinning monster in my field with 1000 points or less it can make a direct attack, Go Shinning Rabbit, direct attack!-

The tiny rabbit jumped above the enemy monster and gave Thousand a kick

Don Thousand lp: 3200

-This is the end of your field, because if Shinning Rabbit inflicts damage I can destroy one of your magic or trap cards…-

But Thousand was still calmed –I actívate the effect of my field, letting me to actívate an effect of a trapo r magic from my deck

That surprised Vector in a bad way –What a cheater, i have to créate new strategies from now-

-This allows me to actívate Numeron Overization, allowing me to summon one monster from my deck and negating the effect activation of a monster, I summon Numeron Blocker (Def: 2000)-

-And the cheating continues damn, I place one card faced down and actívate the spell Chaos Treath-

-What will do that?-

-You will see Thousand, thats all for now (0 cards)

Then Thousand started to fell a little dizzy –That wil be happening thanks of that blade, I need to be fast (3 cards) I créate the Rank 4 overlay Network with my two monsters, Exceed Summon! I summon Numeron Lion! (Atk: 2300)- and a big and dark lion appeared-Numeron Striker effect activated, increasing in 500 the atk points of a monster that was summoned using it, now i actívate the effect of Numeron Lion allowing me to destroy one of your monsters

-Now you're wrong here, before you do that I actívate my quick play spell Level increasing, allowing me to to increase the level of one of my monsters in 1, and I choose Shinning Rabbit!-

-And what?-

-Now you will se, activated quick play spell Fortuit Exceed! It allows me to make an exceed summon even with monsters on graveyard-

-So problematic…-

-I créate the Rank 3 Overlay network! Exceed Summon! Go fort Umbral Horror Zombie! (Atk: 1000) And he cannot be destroyed by monster effects-

-Not so much difference, Crush it Numeron Lion! (Atk: 2800)

-But not in this case, I detach one overlay unit to negate the attack, and also Zombie earns attack point equal to the attacking Rank monster x 200 (Atk: 1800)-

-As I suspected, you still have your great skills as before, but with that im pretty surprised, that's all for me (3 cards)

-So is my turn now (1 card)- and eh looked to his card –So interesting, Thousand i'm going to avenge my comrades, I actívate Rank Up Magic- Barian Force!-

Which surprised Thousand a little

-I créate the new Rank 4 Overlay network, Exceed Shoukan! Chaos Exceed Umbral Horror Mutant! (Atk: 2000) and with that I can steal one unit to one of you monsters thanks of the effect of Barian Force-

-It's not like i didn't expected that-

-But it will surprise you, as it has Zombie as an unit Mutant wins 800 atk points (Atk: 2800) then I can detach one unit and draw 2 card, if I draw one Umbral Horror monster I can choose, to summon it or to attach it as a material…-

That attracted Thousand attention

-Let's see wath I draw, Chaos Barian Draw!... Yes, I summon Umbral Horror Unform! (Atk: 0) Now I actívate Axe of Despair giving 1000 to Unform! Now I attack with him to Numeron Axe Destroyer

-What the hell?- Thousand was astonished with the suicide attack by Vector, becuase Axe utterly dispatched the weakling

-Ufff that hurts- yelled Vecttor but satisfied

Vector lp: 2000

-But it was neccesary for its effect, it allows me to summon 2 Umbral Horror from my deck and I summon 2 Umbral Horror of The Wisp (atk: 0)for their effect they can take the level of a monster in my field or graveyard and I choose Unform so they have the same level, Now Mutant destroy Numeron Lion!-

Then an stinky attack destroyed the Numeron monster

-That's gross ugh-

Thousand lp: 2900

-But thanks that you destroyed a Numeron monster i actívate the trap card from mi deck thanks to Numeron Network, Numeron Work actívate, I recieve the doublé of damage…!-

Thousand lp: 2600

-But with that I can summon an exceed one Rank higher that the exceed destroyed via battle, Chaos Exceed Shoukan! Appear now Numeron Chimaera! (atk: 2800)-

-Is not really impressive, Now I create the Rank 4 Overlay network! Exceed Shoukan, Number 66: Master Key Bettle! (Atk: 2500) Now I detach one unit from him to make Mutant invulnerable to battle destruction, then I finished (0 cards)

-A really weak monster in your defense, it will turn into food for my Chimaera (4 cards) I actívate it's effect, allowing me to to increase it's attack points in 500 (Atk: 3300) Go Chimaera, detroy that bettle!

With its claws the beast dispatched the bug

-Guuhhhhh that hurts-

Vector lp: 1200

-Maybe i will not have problems even with this stabbed on me- laughed Thousand

-I actívate the second effect of Mutant, detaching other unit and, If an exceed monster was destroyed i can end the battle phase and summon the materials of the exceed destroyed, even if I have to pay 500 life points

Vector lp: 700

-So I have to end my turn (4 cards)

-Now is my turn (1 card) so I summon my second Umbral Horror Unform (Atk: 0) NOw I actívate Mutant effect, detaching its last unit to draw 2 cards, and then Molting Away from the Status Quo, as I have 3 monsters with the same level I can check if your deck you have a monster with the same level and summon it

He only checked the first card

-Oh that's great, I summon Numeron explorer! (Atk: 0) This monster can be attached to an exceed with no units, so I attach it to Mutant, Then I créate a new Rank 4 overlay network! Exceed Shoukan!-

-As I suspect, here it comes your ace, Am I right?

Vector smirked with confidence –Hell yeah, Number 104 Masquerade! (Atk: 2700) Now I actívate its effect allowing me to send one card from the top of your deck to the graveyard-

Thousand did it really calmed

-So I place one card faced down and that's all (0 cards)

-I have to admit it, you have so much luck to endure until this round (5 cards)- he looked to his card, and now it was his turn to give a malefic smile –But not a full hand and now is turn to make you pay for this attack, Rank Up Magic Thousand Declaration activated!, With that I can use all my exceed monsters to summon one exceed 4 ranks higher that the monster with highest Rank, with that I créate the Rank 8 Overlay Network!-

Feeling the enormous power aproaching thanks of that summon, Vector started to be worried, specially with the quake felt in the mountain

-Crap, now i'm going to watch something really different, What will be?

And suddendly the enormous red entity

-¡Chaos Exceed Shoukan! Number 108: Cresha The Divine Barian! (Atk: ?- 7900)-

And then the divine red dragon appeared to frustrate Vector, he was incredibly surprised

-Holy crap, that thing is enormous and powerful!- yelled the barian genuinely surprised

-Is good to have fear Vector, because the attack points of Cresha are the total attack of his material, and for his effect all the monsters on mi field in the turn that he is summoned are attached to him-

The other Thousand monsters went inside Cresha like dark energy

-Fuck this, with Numeron Network he summoned a great quantity of monsters and now and he has now a full charged god- Vector now was a little worried –But nothing I can't handle

Thousand the fell a little dizzy but he give no importance

-Geez, but is nothing important… I want to prove your new skills, if you want to defeat my new powerful monster, Cresha destroy him! Barian Judgement!

But when Masquerade was targeted for this attack…

-Hahahaha, well Thousand, you surprised me a lot with Cresa power, not bad but I can handle it with ease, I reveal one oldie, Drain Shield!-

That resource shocked Thousand, and the energy was transformed into a big amount of life points that was given to Vector

-Yeah, that's better-

Vector lp: 8600

-Fuck your luck Vector, you stopped the power spectacle of Cresha- that defensive action from Vector pissed Thousand a lot

-Hahahaha well,I will not let you to hit me with that bullshit monster- Cresha looked him with anger –And even better, if you try to actívate an effect Masquerade will get in charge whit its effect and it will be game over-

-Shit, I place one card down (3 cards)- then he fell it, from the injury he was bleeding –What's this? Blood? It wouldn't be posible, what's the power of that blade?-

-You will know in just matter of minutes Thousand hehehe-

But in the town near the mountain, Nasch was talking via pad with Kaito

-So, you have seen Rei aproaching to the mountain-

-As I suspect, he's in a duel against Thousand, that bastard, I don't know how he is handling that monster but, I'm worried about Girag, Alit and Durbe- asked Nasch

-The only way he could do something like that is if he stabbed Thousand with the astralian blade- analyzed Merag inmediatly

-But Yuma had that blade, he must have lend it to him someway-responded her brother

-That blade must have to be powerful if Vector wants to win, because if its not, Thousand will dispatch him without effort- expresed Misael crossing his arms –And even more, I'm feeling that right now that's what is happening right now, the strange quake has returned-

-I just hoping that the other ones are alright, i have a bad feeling since they left the city- Merag now was looking to the top of that mountain

Yuma and his group were still flying to the mountain, but he was thinking –I hope Rei and the others are fine, and that the blade works-

But on the duel, even if Thousand was able to summon Cresha, Vector did one of his famous trollings, using the Draining Shield to win an insane amount of life points

-You will pay for this Vector-

-Of course I will jajaja- laughed Vector –(1 card) I actívate again Mutant effect detaching his unit, thanks for that (3 cards)- and he looked his second card with confidence –Well I'm really lucky right now because I will destroy your precious monster right now, second Barian Force activated!

-Before you try something I detach one unit from Cresha to give him invulnerability to effects until the end of your turn- But Cresha paid a Price for doing that (Atk: 7500)

-As I see, you made your own monster weaker, what a price to pay haha, but mine is now stronger, Chaos Exceed Change! I summon C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade! (Atk: 3000) now thanks of its effect you can say goodbey to your Numeron Network!

Thousand was surprised looking the issapearing of his field, Cresha also watched this like interested on the situation

-With tha the duel is no won mi favor and eventualy I will destroy Cresha, I place Mutan ton defense (Def: 2000) and place one card down, that's all (1 card)

-If you believe that it will be easy you are wrong (4 cards) I'm going to destroy you right now, I actívate Chaos Numeron Ritual! With Numeron Network on the graveyard I can use it with other 4 cards on mi graveyard to exceed summon my ace monster-

-Your ace monster, to summon it it needs to be at least as powerful as Cresha, Am I right?-

-Jajaja, maybe not as a deity, but as a brute monster that's true, Exceed Shoukan! Rank 12 divinity Number C1000 Numerinous Divine Giant! (Atk: 10000)-

The power now was surrounding the field with energy and thunder with the aparition of Numerinous, Vector was sweating thinking a way to handle two monster with more that 7000 attack points but the thunder were also falling outside the mountain as the two closer groups were looking at that spectacle astonished

-Please Rei, I hope you can defeat him- asked Yuma while flying towards the mountain

In the duel

-I'm going to crush you, Numerinous destroy Masquerade!-

But when the energy rain was falling to the monster, the other one went between the two and was destroyed

-What the hell?!

-I activated Change, with that Mutant is going to be destroyed instead of Masquerade-

-Grrrrrr- that pissed Thousand again- Cresha destroy him right now! Barian Judgement!

-Now I actívate Stealer effect from my hand, sending him to the graveyard I can detach an unit of any exceed monster, I choose Cresha sending to the graveyard Numeron Lion!-

-What?!- then his monster was punished with the effect (Creshat atk: 4700) –Even with that is enough to pummel your monster

-Hah, not yet, Stealer second effect is, that the affected monster cannot destroy via battle during the rest of the turn jajaja, How it looks Thousand? Your all mighty monster can be defeated with ease!-

-But a good effect needs to have a counter, Am I right?-

-Yes, the battle damage is duplicated, but even with that I protected my monster

Thousand now was angry –Fuck this, I supposed it Vector, you are different that's the reason why I have chosen you on the past for my plans, you are really strong-

-Ja, thanks I suppose-

-But I need to win this duel if I want another separation of the Barian world and the conquer of the 3 worlds, Cresha smash Masquerade!-

The attack was effective even with Masquerade resisting it, but that sent the barian lord to the wall of the mountain with violence

Vector lp: 5400

-You know, you have revealed your new plan and how you will do that, using the power of that monster…but how did you knew about him?

Both the monster and Thousand looked each other, like they had a plan or a secret

-Do you think that I'm going to say it so easily? To know that you have to defeat me-

And then the blade finally was working, Thousand started to bleed a lot from the injury, and his energy was getting over

-Damn! Is the effect of having this to much time!- yelled the god truly in pain

And Vector smiled with that –Jejeje, maybe I will never know but I'm fine with that, because all your energy will be stored inside the blade

That freaked out Thousand –What?!

-Ooohhh, Do you have the belief that, even being defeated you will have the chance of returning again? Stupid, the astralians wants you to stay dead so they asked our help to hunt you and to kill you with that weapon, its energy is enough to kill any dark energy, like yours-

That pissed Thousand again, he was an inmortal god so, dying after all these years? That was no option

-So…Do you think that you have the right to defeat me?

-Of course, now I'm stronger and you are getting weaker at every second, even if you try your best at every turn I can resist all your attacks-

-You motherfucker- and finally his facial expression turned into a psycho versión –I'M DON THOUSAND; THE BARIAN GOD AND YOUR CREATOR; BECAUSE OF THAT I CAN DESTROY ALL OF YOU WHENEVER I WANT; AND NO ONE EVEN YOU; THE ASTRALIANS OR THAT HUMANS; SPECIALLY YUMA TSUKUMO WILL DEFEAT ME; EVEN WORSE WITH CRESHA POWER!-

And as a last slap on Thousand pride, Vector returned to his human self –Ja look yourself, you want to live at any cost, maybe I can defeat no matter what-

But Thousand started his counterattack –Now I actívate Numerinous effect, destroying all your monsters and allowing me to summon ani monster from my or your graveyard

Rei looked the destruction without being scared

-Now Masquerade and Numeron Lion are on my field! And I end my turn! (3 cards)

-Now mi turn (1 card) Now I will put between the sword and the wall, second effect of Chaos Treath activatef, if I send it to the graveyard we cand draw cards equal to the lowest number between light or dark type monsters in the graveyard, I have three light monsters so we draw 3 cards- both did the action –Oh look at these, Broken Bamboo Sword! If I equip it to a monster it attack point will fall to 0! Numerinous now will be reduced to dust!

Thousand almost went nuts looking at his weakened monster

-Now I actívate Re exceed to return one exceed monster from my graveyard with two material, return Number 104 Masquerade (Atk: 2700) Now using its effect you have to send one card from the top of your deck to the graveyard!

Thousand did it with total anger

-Now Masquerade, finish Numerinous and the duel!-

-¡Not yet, I actívate Cresha final effect, detaching one of his units I can give his attack point to other monsters!-

-Do you believe that I would allow this?! Remember that, Masquerade can use one of his units to stop that and destroy the monster that activated it's effect, Is the end of both Cresha and Numerinous!

On that momento Thousand finally went nuts, his strategy was destroyed and he was exposed to a mortal blow…

Vector I've created you, So I also know how to troll, the card that was sent to the graveyard was Numerinous Gainer, in the turn that was sent to the graveyard I win life points equal to the rank of any other destroyed exceed monster x 100!

-So I suppose that you saved your ass for this turn, Masquerade destroy Numerinous and Cresha right now!

And with that, the giant monster and the god were finally defeated, but Cresha smirked with that

Thousand lp: 4000-1300

-And with that, I must have to thank you-

-Because…

-For destroying Numerinous, you give me the victory, Via effect for being destroyed I can make an inmediatly Rank up!-

-For god sake! A Rank 13 monster, is imposible!- yelled Vector truly surprised with that last resource

-Watch the absurd power of the Numeron monster! CI100 Numerrinous Numerronia! (Atk: 100000!)

On that very momento the giant monster make his presence, but finally outside the mountain, both Nasch and Yuma groups finally arrived to the tunnel, Yuma went to normal

-As I suppose you felt the quake- talked Nasch

-And We suppose that Rei is fighting against Thousand, is surprising- expresed Kotori looking inside the mountain

-But I doubt that he can handle for enough time that monster, if we dont save him he will die- Yuma was still worried for his friend

-So let's go guys- Astral hurried off the entire group inside the cave –Thousand must be destroyed right now-

They went running inside the cave when Rei was amazed for the height of the new monster

-But you are lucky, he cannot attack but if you don't declare an attack with him in the field, I win the duel-

-Ha, no problema with that, is not invencible-

-Well, lets see if you can do this-

-Well I'm going to take him down, no matter what because you have to be destroyed, one card placed down and I end my turn-

-What?

The group were still runing faster at every second, hoping that nothing wrong have happened

-This card that I've draw marks your end, Re Exceed activated!

-Fuck no!-

-Fuck Yes! I attach Numeron Axe Destroyer and Lion to do that! Return from the death Number 108: Cresha the Divine Barian!

But now the red dragon was up to Numerrinous, Rei moved back looking at the god

-Now his effect, after being summoned all my monsters are attached to him, and here is Numerronia with 100000, Cresha is now indestructible!-

-Dammit!

On that moment Cresha turned on his eyes to transform the other Thousand monsters into energy that he absorbed (Cresha atk: ¡118000!)

Thousand was really weakened but at least he was happy for finally ending the duel

-Thats the end Vector, I congratulate you for your courage on trying something that was imposible from the start, but beating Cresha is that, becuase absorbing too much power, and is not neccesary to use his effect because I know wath Masquerade can do, is ironic, your ace monster will be your last resistance-

Rei looking at that almost colapsed, and tears started to came to his eyes watching how his efforts were for nothing, on that very momento his friends finally arrived

-Rei!-

-Yuma…guys…I'm sorry but it was really difficult…-

The gang finally looked at the scaring god with a total shock –So…this is Thousand new monster…- talked Merag with some fear in her eyes

Astral was surprised as well –A Divine Number…they're back…-

-Vector your end is now, you will be erased with the divine power of Cresha- talked Thousand with evil in his words

-Please Thousand, I was wrong I wouldn't have defy you, please don't kill me I've just wanted to check how strong I went but it was not enough…please I don't want to be separated from my friend, I dont want to die!- Rei was truly desperated, at least in the tone of his words

But Don Thousand smirked –Well I can make you a favour, I can kill you with your precious friends using the power of the Divine Number- All of his enemies went scared a lot –Cresha kill them all! Barian Judgement!-

-Noooooooo!- yelled all

The insane red thunder went full speed over Masquerade, the power was so big and the destruction was almost noticed while aproaching to its victim…the Rei smiled

¡BOOOOOOOOMMMM!-

But noticing almost inmediatly… -But…We are alive!- Misael was shocked looking the situation

-That's true…which means…- and then Yuma realized tha a miracle happened

Vector lp: 5000

Vector was again in his mega form and satisfied

-WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO VECTOR!- screamed Thousand in a mixture of anger and pain

-Jajajajaja, you almost belived in my performance, as you know me, I love trolling my oponents! I activated Rank Down Trap Barian Survival! It allows me to use one of my monsters as a material to summon other monster with a lower rank, and if I use it in a battle phase I can negate your attack paying life points equal to the rank of the monster used x 100!

-Grrrr you are a bitch Vector, What are you trying to summon?!-

-Him, a piece of yourself, Exceed Shoukan, Number 96 Dark Mist (Atk: 100)!-

On that moment the dark monster appeared

-Dark Mist? Even if its only a monster but that's odd- asked Yuma

But in a good situation is here for Vector- talked Astral –How convenient that he choose that number for the 96 I gave to all of you guys-

-It's over for you Thousand! (1 card) I actívate the spell card Overlay Boost, when I detach one unit, the monster that did that win attack points equal to the rank or level of the detached monster x 300, and as you know Masquerade has rank 4 so when Dark Mist activates its effect he will win 1200 attack points jejejeje, It all for me!-

-¡Fuck you Vector, the end is for you!- and finally the barian god went almost berserk –I'm going to kill you, all of you, Cresha destroy Dark Mist!-

And that, was the curtain call of the duel and Vector knew it

-Jajajajaja is the end but for you Thousand, I detach Masquerade to actívate Mist effect, your monster will lose half of your attack points and that same quantity will be now for Dark Mist (Atk: 60300) (Cresha atk: 59000)

-He got him!- exclaimed all of his friends

Cresha looked a little surprised with that move, but Thousand…Thousand was scared as hell

-No… It can't be… This is not happening to me, I'm the barian god!-

-God my balls Thousand, is ironic that a piece of you will be the reason that you die, the end is now, Dark Nightmare!-

And finally the mist covered the entire god and destroyed it inside of it, then it expelled a lot of energy that literally was killing Thousand for good, rocks were falling inside the lava, closing it little by little

-¡FUCK YOU VECTOR; YOU AND ALL YOUR FRIENDS!- and with that curse to his enemies and a big explosión, finally the barian god was killed and the lava totally covered

Don Thousand lp: 0

The other just dropped their jaws, even if the god was weakened, Vector did something really astonishing, something that Nasch and Yuma did only with a good teamwork and a miracle called Numeron Dragon, but Vector didnt have the urge to use something like that,with no overpowered cards he was able to defeat the barian god and thanks to the astralian blade, all of his powers were gone for good, then the winner went for it in a wave of claps of his friends

-I can't believe this, that Rei is an amazing duelist- talked Anna really surprised

-Maybe too amazing, that Thousand was menacing Prrrrr- expresed Cathy astonished

-Now I can consider Vector as one of the greatest duelist I have ever seen ja, is a lame that he is so stupid- talked Misael

-Rei that was incredible, you dispatched that stupid Don Thousand you alone!- yelled Yuma really amazed

-Thanks Yuma, I see that all of you came to help me but… What happened with Kaito group?

-They're really far, in the south, thats the reason why they are not here even if they wanted- talked Nasch really serious –Now I'm surprised tha you knew how to defeat that bastard-

-Just a coincidence jeje, I know how to use my cards, now we have to give te blade to Eliphasto finally return to home-

But Merag was worried, there was no sign of the other barian lords –But, what happened to Alit, Girag and Durbe? Maybe They have been…?-

-Yes…Thousand that bastard, he killed them with Cresha power- with shocked all of his Friends

And that putt he entire group really sad

-Durbe…you must have done your best effort, Alit, Girag you too-Merag placed one hand to her chest and started to cry a little for her fallen Friends –Thank you, so much-

-That was the reason why I couldn't afford to lose, Thousand paid with the same coin…with his death…-listening his words putt he group a little worried, but Rei inmediatly smiled –But their sacrifice was not in vain, now that all have finished we can return to home… now I'm going to retrieve the blade-

Even with that the group was still with the sadness for the barian lords sacrifice, then Rei took the blade and Thousand deck, somehow that survived and then, he heard a roar

-Hey Rei, what are you doing?- asked Yuma

But no answer, and instead Rei went to his knees worring his friends

-What's happening to him?- asked all

-Rei what's wrong with You?- Yuma approached to his friend

The other barian lords returned to their human selfs but only to watch the next thing, a piercing scream from Rei

-¡GRAAAAAAAAARRRGHH!- and another quake inside the mountain

-What's wrong?!- asked Yuma while the quake went stronger in the center, were he and Astral were

-Yuma, is the blade, something is wrong…- and Astral suspects were confirmed when Rei threw the blade to a wall near to the group, shocking them because a dark energy appeared from inside Rei –I knew it, It was a Thousand trap!-

-So he lost on purpose… Rei was not strong enough but, Why is he using him again?- and Yuma tried to aproach but was rejected thanks to the energy –Rei please resist!-

-I…cant…!- and finally his head went down, all the presents were looking this in a hollow silence –Yuma…Astral…Fight against me!

-¡Thousand!- Both Astral and Yuma went angry hearing that bastard speaking again

-Did you believe that you will kill me with only a simple instrument? Please, you need more than that to finish me and my tremendous power!-

-Damn you Thousand, What will happen with Rei?-asked Yuma worried for his friend

-I'm going to use it as an instrument, that blade achieved something, it destroyed my body but not my soul and power, now I'm going to use this bastard as my new body- was laughing again the deity

-Shit It can't be, all Ena and Eliphas efforts on creating that blade were on vain!- Anna realized that in disgust, how all the efforts were crushed

-Crushed like mouses…Now Yuma and Astral, What they're going to do?- asked Cathy

-I don't know…this is horrible, Rei did something incredible just a minutes ago just for being possesed- Kotori was sad thanks of the situation

-Thousand, Yuma and me defeated you once, now we are going to do that again!- Then Shark used again his barian form

-Don't dare you to do that, this is between Astral, Yuma and me!- and inmediatly a great amount of monsters appeared –Get rid of them-

The aparition freaked both Kotori and Cath but Anna and the barians were ready to escape with the other girls

-Damn, Astral, Yuma!- Nasch was looking how the monster were making them turning back

-Dont worry guys- talked Astral

-We're going to finish this right now- said the young one while looking at his opponent

Then finally their friends left the scenario pursued by the monsters

-So this is the decisive battle, once that I finish you Astral and with your stupid friend I will separate both worlds, my beautiful barian world doesn't have to be united with the astral world-

-But you are the menace here Thousand, you are putting in danger the 2 world, even the earth- Astral was determinated to win

-Astral, lets defeat this guy with all our power

-Let's do this-

Their opponent just was looking at them wile they clapped their hands to morph into Zexal III

-Now is the time to end this- talked Zexal III

-And is my turn-And the he transformed into Vector's Mega form –Let's start the duel of destiny!-

-Duel!-

(4000/4000)

-I'm first (6 cards) I summon Numeron Blocker in defense mode (def: 2000) and I place 2 card faced down and that's all (3 cards)-

-That looks like a low level start (6 cards), I summon Goblindbergh (atk: 1400) and via its effect I can summon other level 4 or lower monster, and I choose Ganbara Knight (Def: 1800) Then i realice the rank 4 overlay network! Exceed Summon! Appear now Heroic Champion Excalibur! (Atk: 2000)-

-Surprising, knowing you, you usually summon Hope in your first turn-

-Because he is not necesary and I'm suspicious of your traps, I place one card faced down and end my turn (3 cards)

-What an stupidity (4 cards) I summon Umbral Horror Unform and now, I create the rank 4 overlay network! Exceed Summon, appear Numeron Axe Destroyer! (Atk: 2200) and now its effect, I detach one unit to destroy your trap card-

-He- Zexal III just smiled

-Battle, Numeron Axe Destroyer crush his Excalibur!-

-Oh, and did you believe that I'm going to allow that? I actívate Excalibur effect, detaching his two units to increase his attack to 4000!-

The dark monster then stopped its attack

-Geez…Interesting way to stop the attack, now I see why you wanted to reserve your Hope for the next turns, so I place one card down and end (2 cards)

-It's my turn (4 cards)!-

And again the evil god smiled –But now i can do this, I actívate Numeron Network!-

Then Zexal III reminded about that card, and he went a little frustrated –Thas stupid card was really difficult to overcome for Shark and me, now I must take care if I don't want to be defeated on this turn (4 cards) from my graveyard I actívate Emergency Draw, I retire it from game to draw one more card, now I actívate Hand destruction to send our cards to the graveyard and draw the same amount- the action was realized –Then I summon Gogogo Giant! (atk: 2000) and with its effect I summon Kagetokage (atk: 1100)

-Good move I suppose-

-Battle, Heroic Champion Excalibur destroy Numeron Axe Destroyer!-

But again his enemy smiled, he was confident on the power of his Numeron Network –Not so easy, from my deck I actívate Numeron Blockade! The Numeron monster that fights cannot be destroyed via battle during the turn is activated

-But you still recieve the damage, Right?-

-If I really care about the damage…-

Thousand lp: 2200

-But it has another effect, allowing me to summon a monster with an attack lower or equal to the damage recieved, I summon Numeron Striker! (Atk: 1800)

-How convenient to do something like that, but not enough to overcome me, Gogogo Giant destroy Striker!- and the giant smashed the other monster but not destroying it

Thousand lp: 2000

-Pitiful, now thanks to Numeron Blockade effect now I can summon Numeron Explorer (Def: 0)

Zexal now was a little frustrated –Great, I gave him some materials for an exceed, no problem, Overlay Deploy activated! With this I can exceed summon a monster which requires a determinated number of materials with one material less, So I créate the rank 4 Overlay network! Exceed Shoukan, I summon One Eyed Skill Gainer! (Atk: 2500)-

-Mmmmmmmmm-

-Now I actívate its effect, I detach one unit to steal the effect of Numeron Axe Destroyer and with that I detach his last unit to destroy Numeron Network!-

But his opponent was calmed –I'm sorry but I have to tell you that your plan was a failure, I actívate Numeron Overization, I summon one Numeron monster and negate the effects of your monster, so I choose Numeron Defender, and with its effect I can summon another one!-

-Dammit, hes still cheating and to make it worse, now he has 3 level 4 monsters, this sucks…I end my turn!-

Astral then appeared on his side –Stay clam Yuma, he must have to overcome Excalibur with 4000 attack points-

-I know, but he just have to wait until he get weaker again to give me problems-

-My turn (3 cards)- looking at his own situation he smiled –I créate the rank 4 overlay network, Exceed Summon! Go fort Number 104 Masquerade! (atk: 2700) now via effect I can attach Numeron Explorer to masquerade as an unit!-

-This is Rei's monster, you bastard-

-Jajaja just look at you, your angry face is really fun, now via Masquerade effect you must discard one from the top of your deck…Now battle, Masquerade destroy One eyed!-

-I will not allow this, I use Bacon Saber effect from graveyard, negating your attack!-

-Mmmm, I just end here- then Excalibur power decreased again (Atk: 2000)

-Now is my turn (2 cards) Monster Reborn activated, which this I can summon one monster that is in my graveyard, Appear Gagaga Magician! (Atk: 1500) Then I activate its effect to rise up its level to 6, now I summon Gagaga Girl (Atk: 1000) with her effect she can copy Gagaga magician level, so she also rise her level to 6-

-Look like you are starting to give some surprises-

-So lets give another one, I créate a rank 6 overlay network, Exceed Summon, appear Gauntlet Launcher! (Atk: 2400)-

On that moment outside the mountain, Tachyon dragon destroyed the last monster

-Well that was close-

And then Kotori finally conected her pad to the duel between Thousand and Zexal III, all the group were surprised for the domination of the combination

-Wow, and not using any number or Hope-talked Cathy

-That's normal, Thousand knows what Yuma and me can do with numbers and also Yuma used Hope a lot on that duel, now he can win if he make the right things on the duel- Nasch was hoping on Yuma victory

And in the duel

-I'm going to rescue Rei, Gauntlet Launcher effect detaching all his materials to destroy both Masquerade and Numeron Axe Destroyer!- and both were defeated –It's over, Gauntlet Launcher finish him off!-

But when the giant punch was aproaching to him, his enemy smiled

-I don't think so, I actívate Numeron Last Defense from my deck, then if I'm targeted for a direct attack the battle phase automaticaly ends-

Then again, the punch was deflected thanks to an energy wall

-He did it again… I end my turn! (0 cards)- Zexal now was frustrated

-So you get more angry when you get bothered (3 cards) I see, I summon Numeron Troll (atk: 0) and that's all-

-It looks easy (1 card) I actívate Gagagadraw, so I retire Gagaga Magician, Gagaga Girl and Gagaga Clerk from the graveyard to draw 2 more cards, then I actívate Exceed treasuere, so I draw cards equal to the number of exceed monsters in the field, there are 3 so I draw 3 cards (4 cards) ¡Go for Numeron Troll, I attack with Heroic Champion Excalibur!-

-I can't believe that you fall in an obvious trap, Numeron Troll efectt is activated when you attack him, it take the attack and defense of the monster with the highest attack in this case One Eyed Skilled Gainer, so you Excalibur…-

-It will be destroyed…yes, it appeared to be easy-

-Troll destroy it! (Atk: 2500)-

And the troll destroyed the champion with his axe

-¡Grrrrrrrr!-

Zexal III lp: 3500

Now the combination was worried about his mistake –I can't be so confident, specially with Thousand… No other option, I must have to summon him-

-What happens Yuma and Astral?-

-Time of games is over, is time to get serious ¡I summon Zubaba Knight (Def: 1800) Then I actívate Exceed Reception to summon a monster with the same level but with attack and defense 0, and I choose Dododo Withc (Atk: 0)

-Time to get serious, here it comes- the enemy just smiled, he already knows what is gonna summon Zexal III

-I créate the rank 4 Overlay network! Exceed Summon, Brilliant warrior of justice, Number 39: Kibo' Hope! (Atk: 2500)

And finally his ace monster, the metallic warrior made appearence with full power

-Turn end (4 cards)

-Look at this I was right (1 card) What a luck, Re Exceed activated and with that I can reborn one Exceed monster with 2 materials!-

-Dammit-

-Return from the graveyard Number 104 Masquerade (atk: 2700) and with its effect you must have to send the top card of your deck to the graveyard!-

-No problem, I still have a lot in my deck-

But Zexal has a lot of defensive strategies on his mind –I will not allow this, I use Rainbow Kuriboh effect to equip it to your monster, negating its attacks!-

-Geez you are really a child, With Masquerade effect that's in vain. Because I can negate your monster effect and deal you 800 points of damage after detaching an unit-

-Shit I forgot this-

And Rainbow Kuriboh just dissapeared and the attack continued, hurting the combination

-Damn it hurts a lot!-

Zexal III lp: 2200

-Now Masquerade attack his Gauntlet Launcher!

And with an energy attack the giant golem was destroyed

-¡Launcher…Gaaaaahhhh!-

Zexal III lp: 1900

After the attack, Zexal III was bleding a little from his forehead

-His attacks are even more powerful than before- and he touched his blood –This is bad-

-Stay concentrated Yuma, is neccesary if we want to win-

Outside the group was lamenting that Don thousand was now on the top

-Damn, they're now in a bad situation- Rio was a little worried for her friends

-Yuma, Astral please, you can't lose- Was thinking Kotori

Again in the duel Thousand was laughing

-That's all, with Masquerade here your victory seems really far-

-Rei cards are not invencible, and you will regret for using them against me, Shinning Draw! (5 cards)- after using his best ability he lookes his card with determination –Now I have the card that I need, Rank Up Magic Numeron Force, now is time to make Hope a lot stronger!-

-Good, let's se what you are going to summon!-

And hope turned into an energy ball befor his transformation –Chaos Exceed Change! Appear now Number C39: Hope Ray Victory! (Atk:2800) And now I got you, Hope Ray Victory destroy his Masquerade!-

An effective attack from the warrior with his blades

Thousand lp: 1900

But his enemy was still smiling

-Oh I'm sorry because mi Numeron Network is still working, but with it, I actívate my Rank Up Trap…!

-Rank Up Trap?!- Zexal III was surprised

-Oh, Are you surprised with my new resource? Of course, I actívate Rank Up Trap Nomeron Work! With this and if one of my exceed monsters is destroyed, I can recieve the duoble of damage…-

Thousand lp: 1800

-But with that I can perform a Chaos Exceed Change!-

-No way, I had it with Victory Attack!-

-But not now, Chaos Exceed Change, Number C104 Umbral Horror Masquerade! (Atk: 3000)-

-Grrrr, I place one card faced down and I turn One Eyed in defense (Def: 2600) and end my turn (3 cards)-

-So, if you are starting to use the special draws lets use it also, Chaos Barian Draw! (1 card) And this is interesting, Exceed Treasure activated, so I can draw 3 cards thanks of the number of exceed monstgers in the field-

-Just what I did before-

-So lets see what I got, Chaos Barian Draw! (3 cards)- And he looked confident –Yes, I actívate my second Re exceed to return an Exceed monster with two materials, Return now Numeron Axe Destroyer! (Atk: 2200) and now with its effect I destroy you trap card!-

-Geez, this is bad- said the Golden duelist while looking at his destroyed card

But then his enemy smiled and as a psycho –Oh, Do you believe that right now this is bad? But It could be worse like, right now! I actívate Super Rank Up Magic Thousand Declaration and with that I can use all my monsters to perform an exceed summon of a monsters up to 4 ranks higher that the exceed monster with highest rank!

-What the hell?!- Zexal III was astonished hearing that

-No way…He has one of them right now?- Astral almost went nuts on a moment -¡Yuma be careful, he is going to summon a Divine Number!-

-Thousand new power, Can be?- and now he reminded about the thunders and the quake that happened just moments ago –I'm worried about it, this is really bad!-

-Hahahahaha get prepared to die both of you, this is the power of a god! Chaos Exceed Shoukan…!-

And again the enviroment turned weird and outside the entire group noticed it

-He is doing it again, using his new power!- yelled Shark

-Shit, and now that we're closer, i fell an enormous raw power!- Misael was astonished just feeling it

Thousand was impatient to summon his new moonster -Appear Divine number, god of the power, Number 108: Cresha The Divine Barian (Atk: ?=9200) His attack point are the total of attack points of his materials!- and again the insane red dragon appeared just to scare the Golden duelist like hell

-What a barbarity, this is the power of a Divine Number?!

-End of the game both of you, Cresha kill their Hope Ray Victory and both of them with your Barian Judgement!-

Looking at the thunder that was aiming to him, he just thanked about something that he enemy just did

-Maybe in another time, because I can deflect that, I actívate from my graveyard Ocult Barrier, durign the turn that was sent to the graveyard I don't recieve any kind of damage!-

And the enormous attack went to the skies, surprising Yuma's Friends

-Holy crap that is insane!- yelled Anna looking that, and to make it more surprising the attack exploded on the sky

-Oh my god what a barbaric power!- screamed the entire group

But on the duel Yuma was calmed with that

-So his attack power comes from his materials…Maybe I can avoid his attacks-

-Not bad, but you can't avoid the destruction of your victory-

-Shit that's true!-

And with a punch the dragon crushed his objective

-Turn end (2 cards)- the dragon looked at his mate like he was confident on the victory… Or maybe another thing was happening?-

-Dammit, if this monster continues attacking me like this I will die, so I have to go with full power, Shinning Draw! (4 cards) Talking about Re Exceed I have one right now, and I actívate it to return Kibo'o Hope (Atk: 2500) And I actívate Ran Up Magic Astral Force!-

-Astral Force? Jajaja let's se what you got, I'm waiting for a good surprise-

-¡Chaos Exceed Shoukan, Go on Numer C39: Beyond The Hope! (Atk: 3000)-

Looking at the new monster Thousand analyzed the situation –If you're trying to defeat the powerful Cresha, you've failed, I detach Unform to give Cresha invulnerability to any effects until the end of this turn!-

-Fuck this, there's no way to defeat this thing!... That was my best resource but I don't give up, I place one card faced down and I actívate Beyond effect detaching one unit, banishing One Eyed Skill Gainer and allowing me to summon Hope again (Def: 2000) and win 1250 life points-

Zexal III lp: 3150

-Turn end (1 card)

-Jejejeje, You can't do anything just putting your monsters in defense (3 cards) Go Cresha, destroy Kibo'o Hope!

-I dont think so, I actívate Change so you must attack Kibo'o Hope!-

And the warrior was erased with a little shot

-No other options right? Just look at you jajaja…Turn end-

-He just did a simple attack (2 cards) I have to change my strategies, Rank Down Magic Numeron Fall activated, this allows me to summon a monster with a lower rank using one exceed in my field, I use Beyond to summon Number 39: Hope Roots (Atk: 500) And I end my turn! (1 card)-

Thousand looked at the little versión of Hope giving it no importance –(4 cards) I don't know what are you trying with that thing but I'm not going to fall so easily, discarding my other cards on my hand I can special summon the level 11 monster Numeron Potenciator (Atk: 1000) and also he can be treated as 2 units for an exceed summon-

-What, that's really odd-

-Well If there is a Chaos versión of number 1000, is clear that a normal versión exist, I créate the rank 11 overlay network!

-Normal versión? Damn that's not good!-

-Exceed Shoukan,I summon Number 1000: Numerinous the Great Destructor! (Atk: 5000)!-

Inmediatly a really gross entity with 4 demon wings and only with a dark eye, and 4 crocodile legs and holding a giant sword appeared

-This looks bad, another giant monster on the field!- said Misael while the other ones were looking Kotori's pad

-Yuma!- yelled the girls besides Rio

-Is not so easy, Yuma must have a reason to change a powerful Beyond the Hope with a weakling like Hope Roots- analized Rio

-I hope you are right sis-

In the duel, Thousand started to use his destructive strategies –Cresha effect activates, I detach one Defender…! (Cresha attack: 8800) to give 8800 attack points to Numerionous but that's not all, I detach Numerinous unit to duplicate ani increase on his attack points, so he recieves 17600 attack points!-

Zexal III was just angry

-And now I got you, Numerinous destroy Hope Roots, Chaois Rain!-

But in an instant the Golden duelist smiled –Ja, that was east, I detach one unit from Roots to negate that attack-

-I see… So he is a defensive monster-

-But that's not all! Roots wins 500 attack points if the negated attack was from an exceed monster multiplied from its Rank! So Roots power will increase to 6000!-

-It can't be!-

And then the little warrior absorbed the tremendous attack

-Grrrr If I continue the attack he just will be stronger, so I place one card down and end my turn-

Then Zexal watched how the power of numerinous was decreasing (Atk: 5000)

-Jaja I see, Cresha power is insane, but his effects only last for one turn, there is nothing to be afraid becaus if he uses one of his effects again he just will be weaker-

-He discovered Cresha's weakness, so I must be serious right now-

-Let's end this (2 cards) Hope Roots destroy Numerinous! Root Hope Slash!

And the little warrior defeated with ease the giant, injuring Thousand in the process

-¡Grrrrrrrrrr!-

Outside his friends were happy for this –Great job Yuma!

Thousand lp: 800

Whereas Thousand was angry for this –Not bad both of you, but destroying Numerinous via battle will give you consequences, because I can do right now an inmediatly Rank Up using it, and if Numeron Network is present I must use it as another material-

-We know who's next, and We're ready for it!- said both Zexal III and Astral

-¡Chaos Exceed Shoukan, I summon Chaos Number 1000, Numerronius The Divine Giant (Atk: 10000)!-

-I know how to handle it, Hope Roots have 2 units left so he can defend me from the two monsters, and for not being a Chaos Number, Numerronius effect will not affect him-

-You will suffer (2 cards) I detach one unit from Numerronius to destroy Hope Roots!-

-Hope!- and Zexal was against the wall on that situation

-Now this is definitive, Numerronius finish them all!-

But when the attack was aimed to him –Jeje just kidding, I send a Kuriboh to my graveyard to reduce the damage to 0-

-Is not the end, Cresha kill them!-

-And I also discard Kyuriboh to actívate its effect, allowing me to inmediatly summon it if I recieve a direct attac (Def: 200)- inmediatly a little brown dragon with big eyes appeared

-Shit no! Dammit Cresha destroy that bastard!- and the little dragon was brutally killed

-That was really close- said Zexal III now calmed

-Grrrr, turn end-

-And is my turn (1 card) I just left mi monster card in defense and end my turn-

-Just that? (3 cards) Cresha destroy it!- and with a fast attack he did it –And Numerronius for my own sake, finish this duel right now!-

But he ignored, that his enemy hasn't used his best resource –Now is the time, via effect, if I control no cards in field or hand and if I recieve a direct attack I can summon the most powerful number monster!

-What? Impossible!-

And an enorumous light appeared -Go fort Number 100: Numeron Dragon! (atk: 0)-

And when the divine dragon appeared, Cresha looked at him with fear, also Numeron looked at him with angry, the red dragon just went to his knees because he was scared

-Looking his father again makes him weaker? Or just what in the hell is happening?!- asked Thousand watching this

-As I know The Numeron Dragon first creation were the Divine Numbers, so as his first son is reasonable to be scared- analyzed Astral

-Surprised for looking at his father and creator, that's good for us-

-Cresha awake right now, you can't lose your mind just for looking at him, awake!- yelled his partner really angry

-Is better if you stop your attack, because he is going to be the reason of your defeat-

Analyzing the situation, Thousand decided to stop his attack –I will not stop yet, but for the moment I just place one card faced down (2 cards)

-Is now or never, Shinning Draw! (1 cards) I actívate Pot of greed to draw two more cards, then I actívate my second Re Exceed so Kibo'o Hope returns with his materials, And to finish this I actívate Hiper Rank Up Magic Ultimate Force!- Then Numeron Dragon gave Hope a little of his energy, this produced a transformation on the warrior

-What in the hell are you doing?!-

-¡This, Exceed Shoukan, Number 99: Hope Dragon! (Atk: 4000)-

When the second dragon appeared, both him and Numeron Dragon roared

-I'm not going to fall, I actívate Cresha effect to make him inmune to magic and trap effects!

-He will fall no matter what, Numeron Dragon destroy Numerronius

A big surprise for his enemy –Just what in the hell…?!-

-When Numeron Dragon attacks, the attack points of the monster he battles fall to 0, and when he is destroyed all the monsters on the field are destroyed and all the monsters are returned to the place that they we're summoned!-

And his enemy just went nuts –Fuck no, no way, my Cresha cannot be defeated!-

And then an enormous light destroyed all the monsters…besides Hope Dragon

-And now what?!-

-Kyuriboh final effect, I can retire it from the game to avoid the destruction of one of my monsters via effect-

And the enormous dragon roared againt –And with his effect I can summon with his effect negated a number monster, and I choose Beyond The Hope (Def: 2500)

Bute ven with that trick his enemy smiled –Maybe you forgot something also, when Numerronius is destroyed I can perform an inmediatly Rank Up!-

-Shit, that's true!-

-¡Appear now, CI1000, Numerronius Numerronia! (Atk: ¡100000!)-

And again the insane dark monster appeared

-The last time you defeated him but with Nasch help, What you are going to do now?!-

Zexal III again went angry but he noticed something strange, the mountain walls started to crack

-What's happening?-

-I suppose that after 3 duels, the rest of the roof of the mountain was finally affected, it will fall-

And in parts that happened, Zexal III did de imposible to avoid the falling rocks, Thousand did the same but…

¡Whack!

-¡Aaaaarghhh, my arm!-

A rock hitted Zexal in his left arm, really close to his duel disc

-¡Yuma!- Astral was worried for his friend –Damn you're bleding a lot-

-Yes it hurts… but I can continue-

-Is better if we finish this fast, because this mountain maybe will not stand another blow- said Astral

-Well I've declared an attack with Numeron Dragon so for this turn I'm fine (0 cards)

And after the wall and the roof were finally destroyed, the entire group was able to watch the duel, even Kaito's group while approaching

-What in the hell is happening?- asked Kaito for himself

-(3 cards) I just place one card faced down and end-

-Now is my turn (1 card) I actívate Hope Dragon Effect to summon another monster and I choose Hope Ray Victory (def: 2300) Then I actívate the spell Magical Recovery which allows me to retrieve from the graveyard one spell card and I choose Exceed Treasure, so I draw 4 cards for having both of us 4 exceed monsters in the field!

-It must be the best 4 cards you draw in your entire life, because this will be your last chance to do something!-

-Of course! Shinning Draw!- and looking his card he thrilled-It's over, I actívate my last Re Exceed!-

-No…that means…!-

-Yes, the only monster that can destroy your giant, return from the dead Number 100: Numeron Dragon! (Atk: 0)

And with the aparition of the god card, his enemy almost lost all his hopes –If he destroys Numerronius is all over-

-Of course…I'm going to rescue Rei from your control Don Thousand-

On that moment Yuma's friends went as closer as they could be from the scenario

-He got him, if he attacks with Numeron Dragon Thousand will finally die for good!- yelled Shark happy with the result

-Yes, come on Yuma, Astral finish him!- Also Kotori was emotionall for that moment

-Finish him now!- yelled the rest of the group

But then they heard a little laugh

-Jajajajajajaja-

-Who is so funny Thousand?- Said the Golden duelist

-Jajajajajajajaja, Thousand?! Please you are really ridículous Yuma Tsukumo, Is not obvious the truth?!

-What…what are you talking about?-

-Please, during the duel I've used some Umbral Horror cards, the Numeron were fine but I had no good results with them…-

-What is just happening?- Zexal III was curious with that attitude

On that moment Astral appeared really angry

-It was obvious that you will not change so easily even with the effect of the Numeron Code, you are a bastard…- on that moment his partner looked at him –Is that true…Vector?-

-Vector?!- yelled Zexal III

-Vector?!- yelled the others

-But it can't be, he's under Thousand control!-

-Oh please Yuma, cheating you was so ridiculously easy!- and he returned to normal state to show his psycho face –Your alien friend is right, Thousand died when I defeated him, right now I have all his powers and I was playing with you the entire duel!-

-No…no way- Zexal the fall to his knees –Is not possible…-

-Holy crap you're such a little kid, I've cheated all of you once an I can do that again, Oh and I must thank you, because if you haven't lend me the blade, I wouldn't have achivede such power, and the control of the Divine Number!-

-Damn you Rei, I've trust you!-

-Oh poor of you, because i will cheat all of you again, one thousand of times if needed, and now I'm all mighty thanks of your stupidity jajajajajaja!-

Kotori then looked at the blade and grabed it, no astral power left, it was just a normal weapon right now

-Impossible…-

Shark went angry after hearing that –Grrrrr Kotori, just what in the hell was Yuma thinking about?-

-Well, he just thought that Rei have changed, like all of us…- asked him with some tears on her face

-Now I remember why We hated Vector so much, He was, and is a liar and a traitor!- Rio was also angry

-Yuma you are a stupid, you gave him the destiny of the entire universe, you bitch!- yelled the barian leader to Yuma while his friend was totally depressed

-What…I've just done…-

On that momento Astral remembered the conversation that he had with Eliphas while Ena was talking with Kotori, with the entire group in the tower choosing all of their old number cards

-So, Why we can fly?

-That's because the chaos energy that is in the world, I suppose that it also allows us to materialize some monsters if we have enough power but it requieres a balance with the light energy, and is starting to get empty, maybe in some hours the chaos energy will finally disappear-

-I see…-

But with the other 2 aliens

 _-What do you think the're going to choose Astral?-_

 _-I don't know, most probably the numbers that they already used in the past…and maybe something new…-_

 _And then Kotori choose her new ace card_

 _-This is so cute- Kotori then showed her new card to Yuma –Look Yuma, Number 82: Hearthlandraco, and now is mine-_

 _-Jejeje, it suits you Kotori-_

 _Astral analyzed the situation –Is incredible to watch all of these numbers-_

 _-But there are only 96 of the 100 numbers, Am I right?- asked Eliphas_

 _-Yes you're right, there are some numbers that I haven't used it yet and they're on a secret chamber…Eliphas if something happens these cards will be on your responsability- and he gave him a little key_

 _-It will be an honour Astral, but I hope that everything will be allright, Even if I'm afraid of…-_

 _-The Divine Numbers…I'm also afraid of them, they can destroy any ohter being on this universo and their power is almost unlimited…-_

 _-Don't worry Astral, I'm going to take care of that cards-_

Then he finished

-It will sound a little odd, but maybe Vector took the Dark Mist card for himself, and with Thousand return maybe he recepted some of his energy to return Vector evilness, is the only way that I can explain his behaviour-

But then Vector decided something –Let me explain that, when the Numeron Code returned me to life I was the same as before, maybe a new oportunity for me, but when I took the card of my old friend Dark Mist, this reminded me how I was, crazy, an slayer and a psycho, if I was appearing to be your friend is was because to earn again your confidence, the perfect plan and it worked, All of this was thanks of your ridiculous visión of an stupid world when everyone is your friend and you will not recognize the good from the evil!-

-It was worse than I've expected… Vector you're a fucking monster- said Astral really pissed

But then Zexal III, or to say it better, Yuma started to cry a lot –No way Rei, I've trust in you, I've thought that we were friends again

But his enemy give him the middle finger –Fuck you Yuma, I was never your friend and also, If I haven't returned from death I wouldn't minded at all because I will be far of your stupidity and your fantasy world of little kid, because that's what you are, a little retarded brat!-

That gave the final nail of the coffin, ending Astral patience and making him really angry

-That's all, Yuma finish him right now!-

But his partner had his spirit destroyed, he simply can't believe that situation –I can't Astral, I can't kill another human!

-You are an idiot!- yelled both Misael and Shark from the pad

Rio on the other side –But he just cant, he's just a kid in the middle of a death battle-

That made Astral went totally nuts –Yuma please he's not a human, he's the new barian god!-

But no response, so he decided to do something

-Dammit, I don't want to do this but I have to take the control- and the Astral started to move Zexal III body –I actívate Book of Moon to turn Numeron Dragon in defense (def: 0)-

-Astral, What are you doing?-

What you are not doing, then I actívate Exceed Unity and I equip it to Numeron Dragon to turn him in attack and increasing his attack equal to the combined attack of the exceed monsters which I have in defense, Hope Ray Victory and Beyond The Hope (Numeron Dragon atk: 5800)

-Astral please stop that

-Yuma you're in shock and I'm sorry but I'm going to do this, because with Numeron Dragon effect Numerronia attack will fal to 0 and with that it will be game over!-

Yuma almost went nuts with this action –Astral don't do that!

-¡Numeron Definitive Burst!- Astral didn't Heard him and ordered the definitive blow

-¡Nooooooooo!-

But when the powerful Numerronia was destroyed, Vector just smiled because an energy wall protected him

Vector lp: 500

-This is impossible!- yelled Astral not beliving the result

-Rank Down Trap Barian Survival, I pay the rank of the destroyed monster x 100 to negate the attack and attaching him with his material to perform a rank down…!-

Everyone screamed in horror when that happened –NO WAY!-

-He…he survived, he had everything controled…-

And then again, Vector psycho smile appeared again –Now is over for you, and I must thank you because thanks of Numeron Dragon effect allowed me to win! Return now Number 108: Cresha The Divine Barian! (At: 110000)

-¡Dammit No!- and Astrl went into desperation looking how the enormous divine red dragon appeared now stronger that his creator

-Ther must be a way to stop him!- asked Kotori crying of terror

-But…how?- also Cathy asked in a similar way

-Yuma…I'm sorry, but in the hand we have nothing to stop him-

-Astral no, please-

-If i've just reasoned my playing style, maybe I would have analyzed another way to win the duel-

-Please Astral don't say that- then Yuma looked at his injured arm

-That's all- Astral finally declared his defeat with that words

-¡No, Astral please!-

-¡Nooooooo!- screamed their friends

Then Cresha looked at his father and now at his partners –You…are too weak… also my father right now is weaker than before…my moment of revenge is now!-

-He can talk?!- yelled his enemies in horror

-Jajaja, this…is…-and Vector morphed into mega form –OVER; CRESHA DETROY HOPE DRAGON WITH YOUR BARIAN JUDGEMENT!-

-DIE BOTH OF YOU!- declared the barian god before launching the final blow

And finally the red thunder destroyed not only Hope dragon, but also the other two Hope monsters before reaching Yuma…and Astral tried to protect him

-¡GRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHHHH!- was the horrible scream that preceded the enormous thunder which surpased the clouds of the planet, with that Yuma was hurled outside the mountain

-Yuma!- screamed Kotori, Anna and Cathy

-He lost!- also said the barians

-I…just can't… please forgive me…-and in pieces, Zexal III armor was being destroyed and his blood was coming outside his body, while fallin from the mountain

Zexal III lp: 0

That was a like those moments which lasted almost an eternity, while the winner was laughing like crazy

-Now I'm invencible, no one can stop me!-

But in his concious, he and Astral were talking, or to say it better, the alien was comforting his crying friend

-This is over…I think that Vector finally killed me-was talking the kid really sad –It was all my fault, if I reacted before you wouldn't have went angry-

But his friend was not angry to him –No Yuma, sometimes I just forgot that you are only a kid, and these thing affect you a lot more than an adult, I'm also sorry-

-But even with that there's no chance, when we fall it will be the end-

But Astral was determinated –No is not- and he took Yuma's hand

-What are you doing?

-I'm going to take the full damage, you will recieve some damage but you will survive, but with Cresha power I'm not going to survive-

-Astral wait, don't do that please!- Yuma was crying so much after hearing that, thanks of the desperation

-Sometimes there is no other options…my dear friend, grow and become an adult, a new challenge awaits for you and I know that you are going to finish it, I trust in you-

-Please Astral don't go!-

-Yuma, it only depends of you to become a man, to become strong enough to take revenge from Vector…I know you can do that…- and he gave his friend a final smile –Good bye my friend-

-Astral!-

And the fall was resounding, but as Astral said, Yuma only went unconscious thanks to his friend, but Astral dissapeared forever

-Astral…he died

Just seconds later he just witnessed some pieces coming out his body, i was true, he lost a number fight… then he witnessed how his friends were surrounding him, some of them just lookng how the were surrounded for the dark monsters and other ones yelling at him

-There are more of that things here!- Shark was really frustrated –It's all Yuma fault, he's an idiot!-

Then Kaito's group arrived to the rescue –Guys we have to run to the teleporter, is the only way we can survive!-

Yuma was going unconscious again when he noticed that someone was lifting him up to Anna's flying bazooka and then, he looked Kotori crying a lot

-Yuma…this shouldn't have happened-

-I've…I've falied-

And finally he felt asleep

-Astral…-


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected Surprises

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Surprises**

It flyed like pieces outside his soul, the numbers that accompained him during most of his adventure now were gone thanks of the Numbers combat rules, the winner takes all, and because of that, also his friend was slayed

-¡Barian Judgement!-

That horrible red thunder shot have destroyed his hopes and thanks of that, all of his friend blamed him for not killing him but, perhaps it was de decision of a kid, or meybe he though that even with the treachery was still his friend?

Remembering all that terrible events, he finally woke up

-Aaaaaahhhh!- and he looked around, he was lying on a bed –Where…where I am?-

It was an old room of a medical center, a really old one

-This…I can't remember…Why I am here?- and also inmediatly he noticed something –My voice, what happened to it? Am I sick or something like that?-

And looking for a reason he scratched his head –Auch, my head hurts…and my hair…-and he touched it, it was longer –Whawhawhawhawhat, What happened with my hair?

And he finally got up just to give himself the surprise that he had a hospital serum in his left arm

-Aaaargghhh, I have to move this thing, Where Is the bathroom?- and finally he noticed a little green door in the left wall –That was convenient-

And when he finally arrived to the bathroom it was just a matter of time to notice what happened to him in a mirror up to a handwasher

-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATH THE HELL HAPPENED TO MEEE?!-

Maybe it was an obvious answer, but Yuma Tsukumo was astonished for his physical change, his hair was more bushy and his magenta tufts wer now 6 not 2 like before, like his hair had now a sea coral form, and now the only thing he was wearing was the blue dressing gown of the hospital

-This is not true I'm a teenager ok, I just going to close my eyes and my nightmare will be over, one, two, three…-just to get punched for the reality –I'm still a teen, what happened here?!-

He just went nuts and he understood nothing, How many time he was unconscious? He was asking it himself until he heard an strict voice, a female one, but was a really serious one-

-Look, you finally woke up-

-That voice sounds familiar to me…-

-Look here- said the woman

And he turned to his right –Oh hello… Who will be the voice…?- On that very moment he finally noticed the identity of the woman –It is impossible-

-I think that the hit really affected you-

Just some seconds later he finally recognized her –I can't believe it, Kotori, is it really you?!

He looked her from head to foot, she was not more the happy little girl that he knew, in fact now she is taller and earned a good looking body, even her hair have grown and now was using more simple clothes, to make it more surprising she was as tall as Yuma was

-Yes Yuma, Im Kotori your friend- but she doesn't sound like a good one

-But it can't be…If you have also grown that means tha I was unconscious several years-

-In fact 3 years Yuma, 3 years since that happened- said Kotori seriously

-Oh I can't believe that-That was a shock for him –But I'm fine and alive, a little sore but alive, I can't understand-

She had an idea –Maybe is better if you find out for yourself, please open the curtains of the room-

-Another surprise for sure, let's see-

And he was right, even bigger than the 3 years skip was the thing that he watched after opening the curtains, it was anything but his hometown Hearthland

-What…is this place?-

Instead he watched a city in midst sunset, and even with its big buildings it looked a little poor and even not so advanced, it had some vehicles and robots here and there but the entire city had extremely muted colors,and further away were some houses, an structure of the past century maybe aside of one thing, the entire city was surrounded for an enormous laser wall created with the most modern technology

-Yuma, there are a lot of thing that need explanation-

-Thi…This is not Hearthland, what happened to the city, why we are here?-

-Well first of all is better if you get changed- and Kotori showed him a bag

-How did you know?-

-Look on that corner- and she showed him a little camera near to the bathroom entrance –You were watched in case something happened to you-

-Jejeje that's strange, but after I get changed I want you to explain me what hapened during those 3 years-

The green haired sighed –Yuma, the only thing I can tell you right now is that in fact we are not in Hearthland, this city is a refuge of survivors-

-A refuge?-

-Since you have lost against Vector everything went downhill, some of us managed to escape and since then, Vector hunted us but here we found a place to survive, a last hope to resist the multiple attacks-

Something that he realized inmeadiatly –A…a war?-

-Of course…a war, Yuma welcome to Lone Star-

Minutes later Kotori was on the hospital reception talking with someone from her D-pad

-Thanks for the information Kotori-

-Yuma was inmediatly discharged because aside from his head injury he didn't suffered any other wound which is really odd…- She though on a possibility –Well he is going to be in his office today-

-I must have to thank you, and tall Yuma that he must be calmed well, I have to return to work- and the call finished

-Well is my job after all…-

-Phew I like these new clothes, I'm ready Kotori-Yuma's voice made her to turn around just to look at him

His new clothes were really simple, a black shirt,blue jeans and brown leather shoes

-But I think that it could be better if I had a red jacket with all of this-

-You look fine with these clothes-

-Oh, really?- the teenager felt comfortable with the comment

-But not so fine- and she cut Yuma's inspiration –We have to go to the city goverment right now-

-City goverment, what's there?-

-Someone who really wants to talk with you, not let's move-

-It sounds important, but I'm really confused- mumbled to himself Yuma

While walking outside the hospital Yuma just needed a couple of minutes to notice something, they were some patrolmans with D pad, but also with a heavy armament watching the streets, and the citizen were not so happy bute ven with that Lone Star cannot be labeled as a zombie city

-Lone Star, Uh? By the way Kotori I want to ask you, Do you know where my deck is?

-In the governorship inside a strongbox closed with key-

-So there it is and… How far we are from there?

Kotori looked a little irritated thanks of all these questions –Not so far…Please Yuma, can you save your questions until we arrive?-

-What happened with Kotori during the time I was asleep?-He thought looking at her strange attitude

But befor arriving to that place, in an office a beautiful redhead in a sectretary uniform was entering with some papers

-I'm leaving the patrol reports from today-

-Thanks Akari, you can leave now- said a person looking to the window, he looked really imposing

-Also I've talked with Kotori just a minutes ago… Yuma is finally awaken-

That give the office an unpleasant silence

-I'm going to talk with him, tell him to be here inmediatly

-Right- and Akari left the office

But almost in a blink of an eye a blond teen with fighter clothes entered without permisión

-It's true what I've heard?

-Well Michael is true, Yuma is finally back- said the man with calm

The teen was really angry with the response –Grrrr, for the tenth time sir, my name is Misael not Michael and also, We are talking about the idiot that caused all this mess, he have to go to the hell!

But hearing him made the man really angry, making him to stomp a punch against the desk of the office

-Be quiet, I have to remind you Misael that he is my son so you have to talk about him or any member of my family with respect!

The strenght of his words made Misael to remain quiet –Ok, do whatever you want- and he left the office

But in the governorship entrance Yuma witnessed the entire building but also he looked the angry Misael looking at him with contempt

-Misael is here? And why is he looking me like this?-

-Just ignore that pig, we have to talk with Akari-

-Akari nee is here?- another surprise for Yuma

-Yes and look she is coming here-

Indeed the redhead was aproching to them, looking her brother really surprised because he was back

-Yuma I can't believe that you are back!- a little emotional she looked at him noticing that now he was taller than her –Well, for not doing excercise in 3 years your metabolism helped, you grow up a lot-

-Well jejeje we are here- he said a little ashamed

-Ah is true, in gobernor's office is someone who want's to talk with you, and I think you also want to talk with him- told him his sister

-Talk with him?- now he imaginated something obvious –Can I go with you two to look at him?-

-Of course bro-

Then the 3 youngs walked upstairs to the second floor of the building and entered to the first office they found, inside the gobernor was awaiting sitting in front of his desk, and looking his son entering he smiled

-Je, is good to see you again Yuma-

And the alluded smiled after hearing him –Jejeje, and is good to see you again dad-

Of course, the governor of Lone Star was anyone but Kazuma Tsukumo, even with the surprise Yuma went to hug his father because he haven't seen him in a lot of time

-Son, thank goodness that you woke up-

-Father, I've missed so many things like spending time with my family, with mom, Akari and grandma Haru, I'm really happy for returning-

-Yuma please take sit- asked his dad

And both did the same

-Kotori told me that you are gonna explain me what happened-

-And of course I will,I suppose that Kotori have told you something-

-Yes, Lone Star, Vector and the war he unleashed, but I cannot understand everything-

-Well I'm going to explain what I've learned during these 3 years-

And he started the explanation

-3 years ago, Vector defeated you in a duel that decided the detiny of the 2 worlds which produced that with the power of the Divine Number Vector conquered that planet in just a matter of time, but before anything worse happened your friends tried to help both astralians and barians to escape to our planet using Tenjo's teleporter but only few of them nagaed to escape-

-Thanks of the insane amount of spectrums- said Kotori

-Spectrums?- asked Yuma

-That things that attacked us during your duel against Vector, they are created using the divine number powers- told him the green haired

-Yes, I remember them, they were really disgusting-

-Those monster destroyed a big amount of cities and killed lots of astralians and barians, Their objective? To investigate about the other 2 divine numbers-

Another divine number? Two other divine numbers? Ok that was really odd

-Well it make som sense, but I've thought that only Cresha was created for Numeron Dragon-

-Not exactly son, what we learned with the help of an astralian was, in the very moment of the creation of the universo, the Numeron Dragon was alone and he created his children befor the creation of another life form, of course it appeared to be a legend but now it's true…-

Then Kazuma imagined the silhouettes of the three monsters, a yellow giant, a blue angel and the red dragon

-The three are the guardians of the three races that protected the destiny of the universo, when both astral and barian plantes were only one it had two guardians, but when the planet was separated each planet had their own protector…Cresha the barian, with the biggest raw power…Bemis the astralian, it is said that her power is not so big, but her blessings are amazing…and finally Altear the earthling, a warrior which has the best of the power and blessings having a good balance of both… the legend also says that the biggest power will be unleashed if they're reunited with their father, the Numeron Dragon-

-So that's the reason why they're doing these…How do you know about them?-

-An astralian with guts told me-

-Eliphas- concluded Yuma instantly –Father I have another question, Where is my deck?-

-Here you have it brother- Akari lend him his deck

Yuma started to search something in his deck desperately –Where they are? Where are my numbers?...Big eye…Terror bite...Hope…The Numeron Dragon…they're not in my deck…- then he analyzed something –Vector has now both Cresha and Numeron Dragon…-

-All the numbers you had now are in Vector's hands- said Kotori –I'm sorry-

-Another tragedy which I have to find out?-

Akari then turned a little sad –Well Yuma, the truth is…-

Kazuma decided to tell him –Grandma Haru heard about what happened to you and, while she managed to handle the notice until we arrived here, a hearth attack finally ended with her life- he was also depressed

Yuma was just in silence but –I…have to go out to take a breath- and he went outside there

The two girls followed him leaving Kazuma alone

-Yuma…- said his sister

-Where is the graveyard?-

Just in a matter of minutes he looked at it, his grandmother's grave, she was lovely but terrifying, and always giving her grandson her delicious onigiri balls but to make it better she was in charge of him and his sister while his parents were absent but now, she's gone

-I would've liked to say her goodbye- and then some tears slided across his face, he dried it inmediatly –Grandma Haru…rest in peace please-

-Yuma will recover from all this shocks but its going to take him some time…Kotori please help him with that-

-I don't know Akari, I have mixed feelings with him…But I'm going to do the best-

Finally Yuma turned away from the grave –If we have a home here, please take me to it-

-Of course- said both girls

The three walked some minutes across the depressing city until they witnessed a department building, looking at it Yuma sighed but inmediatly Kotori, Akari and himself noticed something,

-It can't be…- Akari went angry when she looked a patrol car outside the building

With some patrolmen, Misael was there waiting for the Tsukumo's

-Misael, What in the hell are you doing here?!- asked Kotori really upset

-I think the answer is really obvious, we have to throw that trash you have between you two-

-What the…?- Yuma was surprised with Misael words

-Listen, we have no need to use forcé so you have a chance to go out from the city, but if you don't want…- Then 5 patrolmen appeared ready for everything

Akari was pissed for those actions –Misael, the autority that my father gave you was not for using it like that-

And also Kotori, which was more angry than Akari –And I have also the autority over the patrols, so if I want I can order them to leave-

-Please Kotori don't make this more difficult- said the blonde barian –Kazuma will not know anything about this and if he learns about it at least I'm going to make a favour to Lone Star-

-Misael you are looking for me when I'm weak, you are a coward-Yuma tried to manage the situation but then Kotori stepped between both of them –What are you doing Kotori?-

-During these 3 years I had some differences with him since he arrived to the city, Misael if you want to throw out Yuma you have to defeat me in a duel!- and from a pocket of her jeans she pulled out her D-pad and also her D gazer, now both of them were dark green coloured

-Kotori I don't think that…- But Akari stoppd him

-Stay calmed Yuma, she's going to be fine after all, our father trained her in duels during these 3 years-

Another surprise for him –Really?

-As you wish Kotori, I was waiting for this moment to become the absolute leader of the patrol department- Misael also went ready for the duel-And if I won, Yuma you will have to leave the city!-

But Kotori was determinated –I'm not going to allow this-

Yuma looked at her really worried –Kotori… How much have you changed during this time?-

Kotori determination showed up in the first duel that Yuma will witness since he woke up, Akari said that her father trained the green haired at duel monsters but, How much skilled she have become? Can Kotori defeat a tough opponent like Misael after her training?


	3. Chapter 2: Kotori Mizuki Strikes

I hope this episode will be better that the other ones, is pretty difficult to translate the spanish version but maybe I will post it in the near future for the spanish readers

And thanks to darksawr for the tips, for the moment I will not change the narrative style, I'm not used to that kind of style but I promise I'm going to practice

Well second chapter here, Lets enjoy it!

 **Chapter 2: Kotori Mizuki Strikes!**

Yuma couldn't believe what he was looking, in front of him, Kotori his friend, which he knows since a lot of time now was ready to confront an strong opponent like Misael, and he was not sure to let it happen

-Kotori, it will be better if I help you-

But she negated the help –Stay quiet Yuma, I can deffeat him-

-Can you?- and finally he was convinced to let her to duel –Fine, I trust you-

-Let's duel Mizuki, now I'm going to show you some things- and the barian was ready for the duel

-Maybe, like how you manage a loss- and Kotori was really calmed

-Duel!-

(4000/4000)

-To demostrate that I'm a gentleman I give you the first turn-

-Thanks, I suppose (6 cards) I summon Prime Angel Thes in attack (Atk: 1700)

Suddendly a youg redheaded angel with yellow and Golden clothas and with a spear appeared

-And I place one card down and that's all (4 cards)

-I don't think how she can counter Misael cards- Yuma was worried about Kotori's situation

-And now is my turn (6 cards) I summon Star Summon Dragon (Atk: 2000) and thanks of its effect now I can summon a dragon with 2000 attack points or less from my hand, appear Heliosphere Dragon (Atk: 0) Now I créate the rank 4 Overlay Network, Exceed Summon! Appear now Galaxy Stealth Dragon! (Atk: 2000)-

Kotori watched the monster with indifference

-Battle, Galaxy Stealth Dragon destroy Thes!-

-I actívate my trap, Icarus Attack, with that I destroy Thes and also your Stealth Dragon!- Which destroyed both monsters –And if Thes were destroyed I can draw 2 cards-

-Don't think that only for destroying Stealth you did something, I actívate Re Exceed to summon Galaxy Stealth Dragon from the graveyard and with its materials (Atk: 2000) I place one card down and end my turn (2 cards)-

-Now I go (7 cards) I summon Prime Angel Wars (Atk: 2000) this monster cannot destroy any monster via battle and also he cant be destroyed by monsters with the same attack, but it can make damage equal to the level of the attacked monster x 100 and if it has a rank it is multiplied x 200- then an enormous angel with a big hammer in his hands appeared

But Misael was not surprised

-Battle, Wars attack Galaxy Stealth Dragon!-

And then the barian smiled –Now that the damage I recieve wil be via effect, I can actívate Damage Alteration, with that any damage I recieve becomes 0 and I can summon a monster wich its attack is the same amount as the damage I would recieve-

-Shit-

-¡Now I summon Parsec, The Interestelar Dragon! (Atk: 800)

Kotori then analyzed the situation, nothing too dificult –So, I place 2 cards down and end my turn (4 cards

Kotori entonces se quedó analizando la situación –Coloco mis dos cartas boca abajo y termino (4 cartas)-

-My turn (3 cards) Now that you have a monster with 2000 attack points I can Summon Swarchzchild Limit Dragon (Atk: 2000)

Yuma then realized something -2 level 8 monsters, oh god, Kotori be careful!-

-Now I créate the rank 8 Overlay network…!-

But Kotori looked at her opponent totally indifferent, like she was waiting for it –Good, I wanted to do this for a long time

-Exceed Summon, Come here my powerful Number 107: Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon! (Atk: 3000)

Looking at the dark dragon Yuma started to feel nervous, but then Kotori smiled

-So predictable Misael, your entire deck turns around that dragon, so withouth him you are nothing-

-What do you mean?- asked Misael

-That I actívate my trap card, Compulsory Evacuation Device, so your Tachyon Dragon must have to return to the extra deck!-

-It can be posible…- Misael was surprised for that trap card –But it's not li kit was the only way to summon him, I actívate Sthealth effect to detach both of its materials to summon 2 other Swarchzchild Limit Dragon, and I can uste them to summon again my Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon!

And the dragon just appeared again like nothing happened

-While I didn't him to appear again, it was not a real surprise, it just shows how much you depend on Tacyon power-

-Such a bitch…- though Misael -¡Tachyon destroy Wars with your Tachyonic burst!-

-Not so easy, Angel Ways activated, with that any Angel monster cannot be destroyed via battle during the turn it is activated and also, I can draw one card for every 1000 points of damage recieved-

-Tsk, Thats a little frustrating, Continue my Tachyon Dragon!-

The impact was strong, but the angel survived like nothing

Kotori lp: 3000

-And I end my turn-

-She is doing it very well, ans she has a full hand but… defeating Tachyon Dragon is a hard task- Yuma was thinking while talking –Akari I have a question, Why is Misael here in this city?-

The red haired laughed a little –Misael was with Shark's group but he dropped out for himself, he said that he can't stand the attitude of his friend, and arrived here just because he didn't have another place to go… and Don't worry Yuma, dad did a good job training Kotori and the patrolmen, while Misael wasn't a good student-

-Yes, speaking about it, Why dad, why he is Lone Star governor?-

-Well…it's a little complicated, i can explain you later but now, let's concéntrate in Kotori's duel

-That's true, my stay here depend on it-

-My turn (7 cards)- and she looked her card –Good, I summon Prime Angel Leia (Atk: 500)- a little angel appeared –And with Wars I créate the rank 4 Overlay Network!-

-Wait a second…- Yuma then remembered something

 _-Look Yuma this is cute, Number 82 Hearthlandraco, now is mine…-_

-I know who is coming-

-Exceed Summon, Guardian of feelings, Number 82: Hearthlandraco! (Atk: 2000)

And from a red sky, the adorable dragon appeared, but it looked a little short compared to Tachyon, Misael laughed at Kotori's monster

-Ja, wath a patetic monster-

-You will pay for saying him pathetic, specially thanks of his effect, first Leia effect, if she was ussed for an special summon, the summoned monster wins 500 attack points (Atk: 2500) and now I detach an overlay unit to allow Hearthlandraco to perform a direct attack!-

That shocked Misael a lot –What the hell?!-

-As you Heard it, Hearthlandraco direct attack! The Felling Burst!-

And the pink dragon started flying upside the other two dragons to finally shot Misael

-It can't be!-

Misael lp: 1500

And thanks to the amount of lost life point, the patrolmen started to laugh and started to rethink if Misael was a good leader

-Shut the fuck up-and then he looked his opponent, really pissed of that attack -that was just luck Mizuki, because I had nothing to stop that attack, and if you know your little lizard will be food for my Tachyon Dragon!-

-That's why I have so many cards in my hand, and I place 3 of them down (3 cards) while you depend of a lucky shot and with your playing style I just have to destroy your Tachyon dragon to win the duel, not having the need to drop your life points to 0-

-You will see Mizuki (1 card)- and looked his card –Wel maybe you will think a little different right now Mizuki, I actívate Raley Change Field!-

And then the field was sorrounded by a little light aura

-What is this?!- asked Yuma

Akari explained him –Let me Yuma, activating that card allow both players can draw card equal of the number of monster on their side of the field, and also any exceed monster can be treated as a monster with level which will correspond to its rank plus the number of materials needed to summon it, and any monster with level can be treated as a monster with rank in which, its rank will be its level minus 2-

-Is a really strange card, what it could be useful?-

Kotori continued –So with that, Hearthlandraco and Sthealth Dragon will have level 6, and your Tachyon Dragon will have level 10-

-And you draw 1 card while I draw 2…and as you asked me to summon another monster you will see one which you never expected-

-One which I never expected?- asked Kotori

-Of course, a monster that has been said, it can stand against the divine numbers, at least in a duel, I summon the tuner monster White Warrior-Snow The Rope Dart (Atk: 0)

-Tuner Monster? What kind of monster it is?- asked Yuma

Kotori then realized something –I just hope you're not trying to summon him-

-Well, well you know it very well Mizuki, it was the main reason why I left Shark and the others but no problema either way, look Yuma, the tuner monsters are used for this, I tune Snow The Rope Dart with Galaxy Sthealth Dragon!-

-What in the hell he's doing?!-

Yuma looked surprised that strange summon

-Oh great and powerful beast, destroy the exceed with your shinning presence, reléase your power

4+6= 10

-Synchro Summon! Exceed Killer, Valyon, The Enlighted Melody Dragon! (Atk: 4000)

Before the surprised llok from Yuma and the patrolmen, and the serious look fo the girls, an enorumous and powerfull shinning dragon with angelical wings, surrounded for lots of lights and also wearng an armor with red jewelry appeared roaring to the little dragon it has in front

-Shit you did it, I didn't expected that you will summon Valyon and against me- said Kotori a little nervous

But Yuma didn't understand –Whawhawha…What kind of summon was that?-

Again, Akari had the task to explain him –Synchro Summon Yuma, a little more complicated than the exceed in which, is required an special monster, the "tuners" and one or more non tuner monster, which the combined level of them al, are the same as the synchro monster you want to summon…but it has some advantages, you can summon really powerfull monster without using another strong monster and they also don't depend on materials to actívate its more powerful effects-

-It looks better than the exceeds- concluded her brother

-In some ways they are better-

But in the duel

-Look Kotori, now its over, I actívate Valyon effect to retire Sthealth Dragon from the game and to destroy your tiny Hearthland, Light of the Skies!-

With an enormous light, the synchro dragon erased the little exceed dragon

-As I expected before, Valyon power is insane, just like the other song dragons-

-End of the game, Valyon direct attack!-

But Kotori was reluclant to lose the composure –First of all Misael, it was a surprise that you have summoned Valyon, the card that you have stolen, But don't dare to think that you can beat me with him, from my hand I discard Kuriboh to reduce the damage to 0!-

-No problema, I also have Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon to end this!-

Then again, the wirl was so calmed –Now I reveal Rainbow Kuriboh, he can equipo to your monster and with that, he cannot attack-

-What?!- Misael was astonished, looking how Kotori managed to survive without any scratch

But Yuma was also surprised but for other reasons –Wait, I had a Kuriboh and a Rainbow Kuriboh on my deck- and looking to his cards he didn't even had Kyuriboh or Kuribolt on his deck –Did she have all my kuriboh?-

-I'm sorry Yuma, I will explain you why I've took your card for my deck later-

-Shit this is getting more difficult to believe, I place one card down and end my turn (0 cards)

-Now I go (2 cards) I actívate Re Exceed and with that, my Hearthlandraco returns to the field wiht its materials (Atk: 2000)

-So?-

-With him on the field now I actívate Rank Up Magic, Numeron Force So let's evolve Hearthlandraco, become stronger!-

And the dragon turned into a red light before evolving

-Ok, that was unexpected- said Misael

-Chaos Exceed Change, Feeling turned into power, Number C82: Prime Angel Dragon (Atk: 2500)!-

Then an enormous but beautiful angelical dragon appeared

-Numeron Force effect now negate the effects of any other cards on the field-

-An obvious mistake in your strategy, because it will affect your own trap cards-

-Well I don't think so, Angel Wand quick play spell activated, so any effect that negates other ones are, ironically, negated!-

Misael was still calmed

-And now, I detach one material to actívate Prime Angel Dragon's effect, allowing me to summon a Prime Angel from my hand or graveyar with level 4 or lower but with its attack and level doubled until my next turn-

The the barian smirked –Je, and I must have to thank you, Valyon effect activated, when an overlay unit is detached, I won 1000 life points!-

-Damn, Valyon is even stronger that I've thought-

Misael lp: 2500

-Your advantage is now shorter-

-Even so, you should say goodbye to Tachyon Dragon, Return now with your attack doubled Prime Angel Wars! (Atk: 2000=4000) Wars destroy Tachyon Dragon with your miracle hammer!-

But before anything… -Jejeje, I'm sorry but I can't allow this to happen, Rank Up Trap Survival Ways activated! I can negate an attack, and paying 100 life points multiplied with the rank of the rescued monster…!-

Misael lp: 1700

-I can perform an inmediatly Rank up using that monster!-

-Dammit!-

-¡Chaos Exceed Change, The most powerful, Number C107: Neo Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon! (Atk: 4500)!-

An unexpected way in which Misael transformed his ace monster in its best versión, bute ven with that, Kotori was still confident

-Do you need some help?- suddendly a delicate voice asked her

-Je no, I can handle this-

No one saw the other person who asked this to Kotori, on that momento Yuma thought –Who is talking to her?...wait a second, Could be…?-

-Looking at that I have no options left, I end my turn (0 cards)

-So then, Is my turn (1 card)- but nothing good for him –Shit, so I have only one option, Neo Tachyon destroy her Prime Angel Dragon!-

-Jajajaja not yet, Prime Angel Dragon second effect actívate, it can negate an attack once per turn when he is the objective-

-For the mother of god, Why are you so resistent?!- yelled the barian

-Just because I will win this duel- asked the girl

-For god sake, I end my turn (1 card)

-My turn (1 card), I summon Prime angel Maria (atk: 0)- then a fragile angel appeared –Its attack and defense points are equal to the combined rank and level of all monsters on the field x 50, and thanks to Raley Change Field she will charge a lot of attack, her level is 4, Wars level right now is 8, Prime angel dragon would be 7, Valyon has level 10 and Tachyon Dragon has level 12, so her attack will rise up to 2050-

Misael almost laughed looking that –So?, is not enough to fight against any of my monsters-But he was suspicious after saying that, in fact, after the entire duel he knews that Kotori will make a good counter

-You're wrong, I actívate the trap card Miracle attack, and with that a Prime Angel Monster can be destroyed to reduce the attack points of another monster on the field equal to the attack of the Prime angel destroyed, so i sacrifice Maria to reduce Tachyon dragon attack in 2050!-

Another shock for Misael -¡Damn!- and tachyon dragon went to the floor (Atk: 2450)

Kotori was ready to throw the final blow -¡It's over, Wars finish him off!-

But the barian was ready –I'm not going to allow this, Galaxy Force activated, any Galaxy monster earns 1000 attack point and cannot be destroyed via battle until the end of the turn!-

-But the attack continues after all, crush him Wars!- The angel's hammer went to pummel the dragon head, but it resisted the attack (Neo Tachyon atk: 3250)

Misael lp: 950

Even losing the duel, Misael was smilling –Did you believe that Tachyon Dragon would be easy to destroy?-

-Well not really, and that's because you care too much for your dragon hat it was so predictable that Tachyon Dragon would survive until the end of the duel-

Cold words, in fact Kotori was relaxed during the entire duel, controlling almost the entire duel while Misael was only able to give a blow, analyzing this finally the barian went surprised

-It can be, I'm predictable?

And then the girl started to describe him as she know him –Yes Misael, you are predictable in fact, you are the most predictable duelist I've ever known, you are only protecting yourself behind Tachyon Dragon because you don't have any other powerful monster in your deck, in fact I consider a miracle that you decided to summon Valyon, but if I had chosen him for the effect of Miracle Attack, the duel would have ended long ago-

Then Yuma realized that –She is alright… damn Kotori was playing with Misael the entire duel and she have one card faced down, she has Misael where she wanted-

Misael then went angry –Grrr shut up (2 cards) I summon my second Heliosphere Dragon (0 atk) and I sacrifice my two monsters to actívate Tachyon effect, which allows him to attack 3 times!- But Kotori was quiet –Nothing to say? You must be surprised, Wars doesn't have his increased power and now he's going to be eaten by Tachyon, Neo Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon finish this duel!-

Then the patrolmen were surprised and Akari went alert

-Kotori!-

-Oh please, I'm not a stupid, I'm not going to be defeated with a ridiculous effect like that, I actívate Waboku and with that none of my monsters will be destroyed in battle and the damage is reduced to 0!-

-What?! That only means that Tachyon attack will be in vain! Grrrr, I end my turn!-

Then Kotori drew her card, and looking at it she smiled –Your last turn by the way (1 card) and ironically because I've decided how I'm going to humilliate you, Monster Reborn activated!-

That was, Misael knew what was coming –Damn, not that card!-

-Oh yes, Return to fight on my side, Valyon, The Enlighted Melody Dragon! (Atk: 4000)- then the powerful dragon appeared alongisde the angels –You know, now that Valyon is on my deck, he will be a great help for my duels-

-You can't do that, Valyon is mine!- replied the barian

-No he isn't, Valyon was originally mine so I know how to use it, I actívate another of his effects, giving 2000 of my life points to wipe out your last 1000 life points!-

That was the end of the duel, for good –What?!- yelled Misael

-Oh…my…god…she did it- Yuma was surprised for the result

But Kotori was ready to finish the duel –Valyon crush Misael with your Light of the Skies!-

The dragon targeted Misael with an enormous light, finishing the duel in a surprising fashin for the men, but not for Akari

-I can't believe this…it was unexpected…- the barian then realized something, he underestimated the girl

Kotori lp: 1000

Misael lp: 0

Kotori was not satisfied for the victory, she was satisfied for finally putting her comrade on his seat, and for that she was smilling

-As mr Tsukumo expected, as a student you didn't pay attention to his duel class for the patrolmen, while I was working hard to improve my skill and this is the result, I could have beaten you before-

But even that the barian decided to retire while the patrolmen were laughing to him

-This is a mistake Yuma is the reason of this war, letting him to stay here will only give us more problems-

But then again, Kotori decided to defend her friend

-Is something that you don't know, most of your words and actions are always wrong, with Yuma, with your comrades and, as I've demostrated before, with me, now I recovered my precios Valyon, now leave if you don't want more embarrassment-

She was right, so Misael decided to leave the place walking with the patrolmen, without saying a word, Kotori then decided to talk with Yuma

-Well as you witnessed, it was not really difficult-

Trying to process what happened just moments ago, Yuma replied her –Well sure it was, but I suppose that there are lots of things which I must know, right?

Kotori inmediatly replied –Of course, like the authority that your father gave to Akari, Misael and myself over the patrolmen-

His father as governor, another thing thas was itching his head –And why my father was chosen as city governor?-

Akari answered this time –He was designated for the people of the city, but he's like a guardian, he gave the idea of help this city and he was responsable of most of its protection, so when the city wanted a leader, they choose our dad-

-So that's the reason…- but then again, he notices something which was disturbing him –But now I want to know another thing, outside Misael, none of our friends are here-

Kotori almost laughed with sarcasm –Ja…friends-

Then his sister with a melancholic face –Yuma, only Kotori and myself are here to stay at your side, the others are in another cities such as Atlantia-

-We can say that we have disagreements and that's why we got divided, just leave it that way-

-I see, Shark and Kaito must be protecting their own cities-

Yuma was worried about the actual situation, not only about the 3 years skips, but also the biggest reason, Are his friends angry with him like Misael was? Then Kotori with her words got him out of his trance

-Oh is true- then his friend returned him his Kuriboh –I've took them thinking that they could be a good reinforcement to my deck, I should have asked you for them-

Yuma took them and after joining them again to his deck, he took his head trying to process everything that happened since his return

-Please, I just want to go home-

And Yuma followed by the girls decided to go inside the building, for the moment Misael will not be a menace, but maybe other things could be a bigger ones


	4. Chapter 3: Yuma's Decision

Phew, Christmas is almost here, I Hope I can post a new chapter on that day as a present for everyone

Also thanks for the help darksawr, This chapter I hope it will be more enjoyable for everybody, and that's because I was reading that story you gave to me

So that's it, !Enjoy the reading!

 **Chapter 4: Yuma's decisión**

 _Thinking about those happy days on Hearthland, and how everything changed in only one day, that terrible day when Vector showed his true intentions in a duel in which, if Yuma just had the courage on that crucial momento, nothing would have happened and everyone would be happy right now_

 _"Everything is my fault"_

 _And then he remembered how Astral sacrificed himself trying to protect his partner life, and giving him an oportunity to complete his new mission_

 _"What can I do?"_

And then he woke up, he was having a dream with that memories, but those were more like a nightmare, one that he doesn't want to experience again, then he looked around on his bedroom, it was so simple that it was making him upset, he missed his old room with his hammock and his antiques on grandma house, that room that always was filled with the morning light, now was replaced with a sad room that looked for single people.

Then he got up of his bed to open the curtains, only to watch the city environment, the sky have also changed, it was no more blue and happy, now it was grey, like it will be raining on any moment, looking thath he decided to go outside his room to eat breakfast, but when he arrived to the living room, it was not so different to his bedroom, then he looked again, the kitchen was close to the living room and inside, Akari was cooking

"Hi Akari nee chan" greeted Yuma to his sister, with a slight depression

"Oh hi Yuma, How did you sleep?"asked her while still cooking

Yuma was still paying attention to the living room "Well it's not easy to get used to this sad world" But his sister was still on her labour

"You don't have to feel like that, in fact, I supposed that you were happy for being back, because you were sleeping a lot"

A little worried about that Yuma asked "How much time I was aslept?" then he watched his sister finishing the food

"Enough time to tell you that this is the lunch"

Then, Yuma's stomach made some noise "Oh… that explains why I'm so hungry"

Akari then told him with a little smile "Well, Grandma Haru isn't here anymore, but I'm trying to be a good chef, aside of working"

Looking at her Yuma asked "But, Why are you here if you have a job?" Akari almost laughed hearing that "Jaja, today is Saturday, it is free day except for some patrolmen"

Then he realized something, he was here to learn about what happened 3 years ago, and maybe Akari was ideal to ask him some of these questions

"Akari, Can I ask you something?"

His sister, not aware of Yuma's intentions asked him with ease "Sure, What do you want to know?"

Then her brother asked instantly "Please tell me, What happened with the others, with Kaito and Shark?"

She was not surprised for that question "Well Yuma… there are some people who can not understand eachother, that happened with our friends, they went into three groups and went to thei own cities"

Yuma lughed ironically after that answer "So, they're not in the same cities?" Akari asked instantly "No, As we know Ryoga right now is in Atlantia, and Kaito is in another city, Dissidia"

"So, Are all of you also upset with them?"

But then again, the red-haired girl asked with ease "No, Atlantia, Dissidia an Lone Star doesn't want to know anything for eachother, We can say that we are indifferent of their luck but with the same objective, fighting against the monster from the other world, if we survive everything will be fine" then she finished to serve the food "Well Yuma, enjoy the food"

She served a beef steak with some salad for both of them, Yuma then gave a taste to the meat, not bad but nothing too spectacular

"Good job nee chan but…I think that I'm going to miss Grandma Haru cooking"

Akari sighed, she knews that matching her grandmother cooking abilities will be a hard task "Agh, I knew that you would say something like that, mom and dad thinks the same as you about my cooking abilities"

He realized something, yesterday and today he haven't watched his mother, what happened with her?"Wait, I know that we are used to not watching mom in a while but, Where is she?" The he realized that maybe something bad happened with her when Akari's face turned a little sad "Akari I asked you something, What happened with our mom?"

The red haried woman then reminded that day "She tried to bring the peace with the governors of the other cities… but that was a year ago, I haven't watched her since that day"

Yuma smirked "I supposed that, it was predictable, mom was always a good woman…- then he looked around "And where is dad?"

Akari asked without looking at him "He went out to buy something with Kotori, but he haven't told me what"

Yuma then sighed "Fine…"

The lunch continued in silence, some hours later the young man decided to go out with his new clothes to walk around the city, trying to learn about his new home, during the walk he tryed to remember anything that was learning since yesterday

"Atlantia and Dissidia… Shark is on Atlantia… The last time I saw him was when he was yelling me for not killing Vector…What would happen if I go to that city?"

He continued walking towards the city exit, looking the houses there was no much people outside it, it was normal becuase it was Saturday, and he was almost assured that on this city there was almost no kids, one hour later he arrived to the enormous exit

"The laser wall, How they managed to create something like this?..." Then he analyzed "Maybe Kaito created it before leaving the city, only a smart guy like him ould be capable on constructing something like that" But was not aware of something, because he was in the middle of the Street, then he watched a patrol jeep aproaching to him

"Go out of the road you moron!"

"Yikes!" Jumping outside the road, Yuma was able to dodge the car, the jeep managed to stop with violence, nothing bad happened aside of Yuma's face going to the floor"Auauauauauau, I've forgot that the patrolmen were working today" and he rubbed his face for the pain

"Idiot, you almost made us to crash!"

That angry voice, it was easy to identify "That voice argh, just the man that I didn't want to meet today"

And of course, that man was Misael "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"That's something that I have to ask you Misael, knowing you, you should be with Shark and Rio…" Then he realized something "…But something tells me that they're upset with you"

Misael didn't wanted to ask that "That's nothing that matter you"

Then again Yuma decided to ask "Oh it is, because you are in the same city with my family and Kotori, and something tells me that the synchro dragon which is now with Kotori is the reason"

On that moment, the barian decided to retire the patrolmen doing a sign with his hand "Sigh, if you insist I'm going to explain you what happened, but only because it has no sense having you knowing about nothing"

And he started remembering some things that happened during the 3 years gap

"It's true that I was with Merag and Nasch on Atlantia, during the time that all our friends separated from each others… but two of them decided to went to the punches and after that, Kaito left with his group"

That worried Yuma a lot, he could not believe in something like that "Wait, Kaito and Shark were fighting?" asked him

"Yes, They almost kill themselves and left some scars in eachother, before Merag, myself and the others stopped them"

Still worried for them Yuma continued the conversation"So, now they hate eachother but, Why?"

But at this time, Misael gave no importance to that situation "I don't know why, I just learned that Nasch produced it, he stole 2 card that Kaito created"

Inmediatly Yuma realized something, the dragon that Misael was using against Kotori "And he gave one of them to you, Valyon, Am I right?"

Misael smiled after Yuma's resolution, he was right "Yes he did, but I ignore how the other song dragons looks, because Nasch kicked me out of Atlantia" Yuma instantly analyzed the situation "That cards must have an special value for Kaito and even more if he punches Shark for them, But why you didn't returned Valyon to Shark?"

Then again, the blonde barian face turned angry "Because since the day he and Kaito went into that fight he turned into a tyrant, and I decided to leave but Nasch went first to kick me out"

After that Yuma was satisfied with the information "I see… Well I must go home, thanks for the information Misael, even if you hate me"

But Misael decided to answer that "Well Yuma the truth is that I don't hate you, but certainly you lost my respect, And you know why?" the human was trying to remember but Misael asked him "Guess what, after losing against Vector not only Astral died, you lost that all mighty card I gave to you"

"Numeron Dragon!" Yuma realized that and he turned a little sad, because Misael had a hard time for obtaining that godly card, he put his hands to his face in sorrow "Damn I should have knew that the Numeron Dragon was the reason of your disrespect to me, I'm sorry"

"That's why, I was so frustrated with your loss, that Numeron Dragon went into enemy hands that I've thought that the day you will be returning, I must have to make you stay away from us, no more mistakes" and then the barian decided to leave that place "Well now that you are awake, I hope that you are not more like 3 years ago"

"I hope so…"Yuma then looked to the exit gate, strongly guarded "So this is Lone star exit gate, mom is somewhere outside, Shark, Kaito, III, Droite, Anna and Rio must be there also" and then he decided to return home, he decided something on that second

But in the dinning room of his home while speaking both of them, Akari answer was predictable "Leaveing Lone star, have you went nuts!?"

And he looked to another place just to not look to her worried face "Maybe that hit on my head is affecting me right now but I'm not crazy, I want to gou out and find Kaito and Shark"

His sister then went a little angry "They don't want to know nothing about us and we don't want to know about them, If you find them they could kill you!"

But she know how her brother is, and he stood up of the chair with a determination on his eyes"Do you think I'm not concerned about the risk?! Misael was alright in something, it was my fault that the 3 races, and somewhere is Vector laughing at me for the day he defeated me, I must do something to fix everything and the only way that I can do that is going outside to speak with Shark and Kaito, please understand that Akari nee!"

Akari then went a little scared for her brother reaction, he looked anxious for going to a new adventure, but not in a positive way, it was like a redemption road for him "But Yuma…" was the only thing tha se could say on that moment

And then he continued "And also, you don't need me here at all, Kotori now is an extremely strong duelist, I was amazed of her victory over Misael with such category, and he is also here to protect all of you and you managed to survive without me during 3 years…and at last mom is outside somewhere…-talking about her turned Akari a little nostalgic "…So please, tell dad that I must go out"

Akari was unable to refute that, he has lots of reasons to think like that, and as she learned to live with an hiperactive and crazy little brother, she decided to let him go "Ok Yuma, but please if you are able to return, give me a notice of our mother" And she took her pad to make that call

In just a matter of minutes Kazuma face turned a little worried, while he and Kotori were still on a market "Tell him that we will see him on the exit gate" and he hung up the call

And the green haired girl heard the entire conversation "So, mi duel the last day was for nothing"

Kazuma looked at her and gave an ironical smile "Don't say that, it is Yuma's decisión to go out, and you gave Misael a good punishment recovering your card"

Then both of them lifted a pair of boxes, Kotori's one was smaller than Kazuma's box

Then, some minutes later, almost at the sunset of the day Yuma was looking at the exit gat with Akari, with a big backpack on his shoulders when both his father and his friend arrived on a jeep

"Hi dad, hi Kotori" was the only thing he said while looking at them

Kazuma looked at him, it was no more that little kid that he was unable to take care like a normal father, in fact, he didn't spend any quality time with his son during the past years and now that he's back that will happen again and he felt guilty for that, because the reason of everything was that key that he found that everything was happening and he wished he could do something, but he is the city's governor, in fact he can do something

"Do you really thought, that I will allow you to go out to that dangerous environment" Kazuma decided to not allow his son to go outside

But Yuma was resilient, he knews that his father would be angry with his decisión, but that was irrevocable for him "But with all the adventures I had when I was a kid I supposed that you wouldn't mind at all"

Kazuma then went a little angry with his son's answer "That was before, when I was unable to care about you and your sister, now that I'm here and this situation is more dangerous than before, If you go out you will get killed for sure!" Kazuma was against his son, and with his position Kotori and Akari were waiting just for Yuma's answer

His fathher will not allow him to talk with Shark and Kaito, to find his mother and to retrieve anything he can to save the world, Are too big his worries that even knowing that he was the key to the victory his father will not let him to go?

"Father please, you know that I have lots of reasons to go and also, How many times anyone tried to kill me and failed, Even a god failed to kill me with an insane giant thunder and I'm still here!"

"But Yuma…" he tried to counter that answer, but he couldn't

"And also Akari told me tha mom is outside somewhere, the woman you married, the woman tha gave birth to mi sister and me, and I have to rescue her, I want to watch her once more, Don't stop me to do that!"

On that moment, tears started to apper from Kazuma's eyes, he was sad of course and the only thing he could do was hugging his only male son that now was as tall as he is, Yuma then, like his father, started to cry a little

"It's just… that I will not stand that I'm going to lose you like your mother, it will be too difficult to me"

Yuma then retrieved the hug "I know, but you know me, it is on my blood the Tsukumo spirit, to fly towards the sky in order to achieve our objectives, Do you remember that, the kattobingu that you lend to me?"

That word, that simple word was enough to convince him, and breaking the hug the father smiled

"I hope that you analyzed your decisión my son" Kazuma was really worried for him, but now he decided to let his son to go to that adventure "I'm letting you to go, but please take care

"I did father and I've decided…" and he turned to Kotori "I'm sorry Kotori, your victory was in vain thanks of my decisión, you were amazing yesterday"

Kotori sighed "Now that has no importance Yuma" she said with an ironical smile, but trying to change it for another more happy "I hope that wou find that thing you want on this new adventure"

"Thank you…" and then Yuma noticed the boxxes inside the jeep "And also, Why have you brought that boxes?"

"Oh that's true" Kazuma then went for the big one "As you returned I was thinking to give you a gift but… I hope that it helps you on your trip"

And when he recieved it he was surprised for the weight "A little heavy" but when he opened it he witnessed it amazed "Incredible, its a flying skateboard"

"With solar battery, look it" explained his father

"That's amazing, thank you dad" the little vehicle has red colours according to Yuma's style, and turning i ton it started to float

Kotori then decided to give him her gift "Yuma I also brought you something, I supposed that you will like a jacket with all your clothes so.."

Then he opened the second box, the jacket that Kotori brought to him was beautiful, black leather and with a little raincoat at the end, he inmediatly put it in addition to his shirt, and he looked like an adventurer

"That's really cool Kotori, thank you so much"

Kotori then sighed melancholic "Even if I have changed I'm still your friend and I can't be angry with you" and then she smiled a little, then Yuma smiled "What happens?"

"I also want you to have something for me" and he gave Kotori his Kuriboh and Kyuriboh "They are now with you, you used it against Misael so I suppose that it will be helpful for you"

Kotori then blushed a little "Yuma…"

"And I hope you could smile a little more, the Kotori that dispatched Misael yesterday, while it is sensational, made me a little scared, with an smile you look really cute"

And with that she blushed even more "Agh, That things that you say…"

Then he turned to Akari "Anything to say?"

"No this time bro, just take care" she said with a smile

"Je" and then he loooked his new vehicle "Well I understand how it works because I remember how Tetsou used his own skate so…" and he finally got on top of his skate "Kotori, Akari…father, I will be back, I promise you"

Kazuma tried to say something, but finally he said another thing "I hope you will be ok my son, please return"

"Thank you" he answered with an smile

Then Kazuma yelled to the guards "Open the gate to let Yuma Tsukumo to leave the city"

And finally he witnessed it with surprise, outside Lone Star was a desert with some dunes, but a road in the middle, an obvious option to start his adventure, with determination in his eyes he finally left the city

"See you soon!"

After Yuma's departure, both father and daughter left the gate, but Kotori was still looking at him, thinking about his childhood friend "Yuma…I know the reason why are you doing this, to get redemption with the others but, Do you think that you are a little impulsive? But that's fine, that's how you are…and I like it…"

The world was a ruin, and Yuma finally started to realice the situation "That world…It doesn't matter, I know what I must do"

But looking at him, a little monster that was surrounding the laser wall of the city looked at him, then he grabbed a comunication device

But then, on a dark room another big monster and with an armor recieved the message, outside the room, a bloody-red coloured sky was on top of an medieval-like castle, all the roms were lugubrious and a death smell was floating in the enviroment, then the monster arrived to a big room when on a throne with golden skulls, an imposing being was sitting

"My lord…he's back" was the short message

The being was not surprised, with a hand gesture he allowed the monster to leave "Wow that was a little fast…" he said while laughing "you can leave now monster, give the message to Heishin also"

"Of course sir" and the monster finally left the room

The being then started to walk, smilling with maliciousness "3 years, it's a long time ago that I achieved my biggest victory, now I'm the lord of this planet and that resistance is going to fall in just matter of time, the Divine numbers are almost at my hands but…the emotion was absent" That man was emanating such a really dark power and it was really enourmous, using adark metal armour and with chains going outside it and also using a crown with the barian emblem, he returned to his throne, then an astralian slave gave hime some wine in a cup "Now the only man that can make some problems is back, and now I can enjoy this as I wanted…" and he gave a taste to his drink "Do you think that, my beloved kitty?"

And as a surprise, Catherine appeared from behind, dressing lake an evil queen, she went to the left of the evil emperor to hug him "Of course my king, none of them are able to defeat you, even your generals are invencible to them"

"Of course, because they are just mortals, while I…I'm a god"

Then a thunder roared, lightning the evil face of the young orange-haired king, his eyes were filled with negative emotions like his smile, Vector now is decided to give another blow to the earth resistance.


End file.
